Zenith
by CSSNDRSTN
Summary: Six months after the end of Breaking Dawn the lovely Cullens faces new problems such as humans, other vampires and jealousy. When they move to New Hampshire to attend Dartmouth there are three females and one male already living there.
1. Change

_**A/N **_

_Okay, this is the one, the only, the.... well, yeah, this is ZENITH._

_And even though you didn't know it, you've been waiting for it. _

_I just know. _

_However, I've got something to tell you before reading it. _

_This chapter is loooooooong, and the others that'll follow won't be. They'll be about seven pages in word, this one is fifteen, so you get the picture. _

_And, also, since I **am** Swedish, and I wrote this one to my friend for Christmas (she's also Swedish), there will be, there are, a lot of Swedish expressions that are directly transleted to English. So if it doesn't make sense, or if I've used the wrong way of putting it, PLEASE tell me. So I won't do it again, and learn something new. _

_You should know, there is a reason for this one being rated M! There will be some reaaaaal lovey-dovey time in this chapter and following._

_So, _

_I hope you'll like it._

_Please review,_

_please tell me about the mistakes i've made._

_Carry on. _

* * *

Chapter 1

**Change**

Edward was sitting with his arm around my waist and his divine face playfully hidden in my hair. I felt bad for only thinking about and watching Renesmee and Jacob on the lawn outside the window. Had I always been this worried and restless when it came to the people I loved? All of them would probably say yes.

His cool breath caressed my skin, and if I could, I would have shivered. I knew what he wanted, but I was too busy to be able to give it to him, even though I wanted. There was certainly something wrong with me.

After a highly dangerous leap from my daughter that almost made both of them fly yards across the air, I nearly ran out of the house to make sure she was okay. But Edward held me still, not as fixed as when I had been human, but easy and light.

"Let them play." He whispered and the softness in his voice made my body tangle. All I wanted right now was to throw myself at him, but our daughter was too close for me to not be embarrassed. I had to control myself, if he helped me or not. Slowly I moved over to his lap, tucking in under his chin.

"Good girl."

I had to fight even harder to relax; the touch of his skin against mine didn't really help me with that. But as soon I succeeded, he froze to a sculpture with his marble lips pressed against my hair.

Before I could ask, he held me closer.

"I'm so sorry." The perfect voice trembled in sorrow. He never sounded like that, or he hadn't in a long time. Something awful had happened. Pictures of Charlie, Renée, Alice, Esme, all the Cullens and all the wolves passed through my head with the speed of light. It looked like a list of the 10 easiest ways to make my unhappy.

But I could rejoice over one thing. The three top spots where unharmed, they where all where I could see them.

I hugged him back; hard, sad for him having to know something in advance that would make me sad. I had gotten used to his way of thinking around me, and my mind had started to work the same way. At least in these matters. He was always my highest priority.

"Bella, I really am sorry." While I let Edward cradle me in his arms, Carlisle entered the room. The smell of human blood that made my throat burn came from his clothes and hair. He had apparently just come home from work.

More pictures crossed my mind now, but this time only of the _humans_ I loved, the ones who couldn't take care of themselves. And then especially…

"Charlie." My fathers name blew over my lips not more then a whisper, but both Renesmee and Jacob stopped their game and stared up through the window. At us.

But Carlisle shook his head. Edward released me. Looked in my eyes while stroking my long hair.

"No, no, my dear Bella. Your father is okay, alive at home." Carlisle sat down in a chair next to us.

"There is something else that is a problem though, and I don't think you will like it." I was confused, he had totally lost me.

"So no one is dead?"

"Except from us, love, no." Edward stroke my back. I couldn't laugh at his joke, neither could he.

"Then what is it? Why are you like this? Has something happened?" My eyes went to Renesmee and Jacob outside. Had something happened to them that I didn't know off?

"Someone is starting to see I'm not changing, and even though you two aren't in public, and still can be happy, I have to do my job." He looked from Edward to me, with satisfactory in his golden eyes. I knew all of the other Cullens, except from Rosalie, had liked me from day one. I made their brother happy, content with life. As his adoptive mother had said: "He was no longer the fifth wheel."  
Carlisle shook his head, obviously returning to the original reason for this conversation. "This means it's about time to leave for us." I couldn't say a thing, just stared at Carlisle, ignoring Edward.

"What do you mean?" With an all-out effort I loosened the rubber band that was hiding my mind from my husband. _Leaving Forks? The cottage? The meadow? Renesmee? Jacob? Charlie?_ He looked at me with topaz-coloured sadness.

"We have to leave everything behind." Panic started running spreading in my body. Leaving everything behind? Everyone I loved?

"How can you do this?" I whispered, filled with hatred over this idiotic plan. "I'm not going to leave parts of my family here to die."

"You cannot be sure they die before we come back. And with Charlie, what ever you do, he will die sooner or later." Carlisle used his reasonable doctors-voice. I didn't affect me.

"But then I should spend his last years with him, not running away if somebody finds out our secret."

"Bella, calm down. You have to remember Volturi. If they knew we had been exposed, and they would find out, they wouldn't hesitate like last time. They would kill us, all off us, even the humans that knew about the secret." _But why can't we live in the forest, just you, Renesmee and me. Nobody would know. I would live happily ever after there with you, Edward. _Even though it was true, I know I used a foul trick, placing my hands on each side of his face, pleading to him to stay here. But he didn't answer me, but the look in his eyes assured me that he had heard my thoughts.

"You know that Edward will come with us Bella." Carlisle bent forward to look at my face, which was looked at his sons.

"I didn't think anything else. But…" My head snapped. "You two already discussed this?" _And you agreed?_

"Please, Bella. Don't do this. I hate you being angry with me, but as little as I want to tear your heart apart, love, I would hate doing the same to my family. But if you don't want to go, we can always stay here." His voice was smoother then any silk, softer than any velvet. It was perfection.

"Edward, son, that's not helping." I had no problem seeing that both of them suffered with the way this conversation was going. Carlisle was begging us to come with him, but Edward wouldn't go without me, and _I wouldn't go without Renesmee. _

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" I had been so angry with the two male vampires that I hadn't noticed my daughter and my best friend entering the room. What was it with me today? With Renesmee the sent of dirt and something sweet that she shared with her father washed away Carlisles hospital smell. I got up from Edwards lap, and folded my arms around her.

"We're taking her with us." Both Carlisle and Edward seemed to have something to say. But no one questioned my authority when it came to my child, not even her father.

"Taking who where?" She had always been an impatient girl; it had only gotten worse the last year. Her father and her wolf-friend had some kind of race of who could give her the most special things, spoil her the most. On the list things like jewellery, homemade amulets and treasured inheritances were common. I didn't like it, and as soon as _that_ came out I was targeted for the same treatment, it bugged me since both of them knew I hated gifts.

I pressed my lips gingerly against her head.

"If we're taking Nessie with us, leaving Jacob, he will age and die. I fear that will happen even if Nessie stays. Yes I know that, Jacob!" They frowned at each other, electricity in the air.

"What is it now?"

"Your dear friend reminded me so gently about what happened when I left you. He says that will happen if we separate him and Nessie."

"Jake, don't over do it, okay. If you ask me, that never happened." But he didn't calm down. Carlisle continued where Edward stopped.

"So the only way to save them, if it goes as Edward think it will, is to take them both with us. Before you say anything..." he held his hands up to stop the words that all of us wanted to say. "I have talked to the others about this. Renesmee will, without a doubt, come with us. Rosalie wouldn't have it any other way."

"Blondie, huh?" Jake was silenced with a look from Renesmee, who didn't accept any bad words about her second mom.

"However, Edward was kind enough to suggest that Jacob should also join us. He had obviously already thought of all these likely outcomes." _That's my Edward_, I thought, so he could hear. And he did, because instantly he grew with pride, and fired of my favourite smile at me.

"Mom, what did you say to dad?" Renesmee had seen it, and curious as she was, nothing slipped through her webs.

"Your mother just gave me a compliment, that's all."

"What kind of compliment?"

"Nessie."

"Okay, it's none of my business, I get it. I'll know anyway, mom's to obvious, it's not hard to figure it out."

"Nessie, watch your manners."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard." She gave me the smile she had gotten from her father, snuggling into my stone-chest. She was the one being obvious.

"Don't even go there, princess, I have tried it, believe me. It doesn't work." She looked over her shoulder, again with the smile.

"It's always worth a try."

"Can we go back to the part where we're all moving?" Jacob was still standing, like in shock, half a feet inside the door.

"What more do you want to know?" Carlisle was amused by the little family dispute, but was fast to return to the subject with his professional voice.

"When? Why? Where? How?"

"Those are all excellent questions, but I'm afraid I do not know much yet. I've asked Alice to look forward, and she will tell me when she knows." Jacob mumbled something low enough that none of us were able to hear it. But I knew it was something about "trusting the psychic", it was clear where Renesmees bad influence came from. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to leave him behind.

"Jacob, do you mind?" Edward frowned and backed away from Jake with a repulsive expression in his face.

"Yes, I do mind you being in my head. If you don't want to hear something you don't like, just stay out, okay." Jacob growled, obviously pissed. If it was because we where moving or because Edward had heard his thought, I couldn't tell.

"How many times do I have to tell you; it doesn't work like that! I'm less eager in hearing your mind than your pack comrades, but it is very hard when you're shouting like that!" _What was that about? _"Just some inappropriate thoughts, that's all. It's not like I've never heard them before, Jacob, but this time you've gone to far." Renesmee danced out of my arms, leaving me with her sweet smell still in my head. I noticed that the dancing was a pattern of moving she had picked up from Alice.

She stopped in front of her father, looking with sparkling eyes at him. He had been so angry that he had jumped to his feet, growling fiercely. Renesmee still only reached to his waist when he stood up, but when she leaned closer to him, he let go of Jacob and turned the magnificent face to his only child. Without her saying a word, he picked her up in his arms, letting her touch his face.

"I know that, dear." He kissed her cheek, and she giggled. He tuned in with the laughter. "Anything for you, my love. All you have to do is ask." He froze, still his lips to her soft, rosy cheek. I could hear how he stopped breathing, and shoot an anxious glance towards me. "I'll have to ask your mother about _that one_." He seemed really nervous, and Renesmees eyes narrowed with threaten. He sighed. "What is it with you Swan girls and asking for the one thing I would rather not do. But, yes, princess, I will talk to her."

"You've got a pretty rude father, don't you, Nessie?" Alice stepped inside, with Jasper in her hand. His hair and clothes where all messed up, while she looked as perfect as ever, with a grin full of secrets she uses only too tease us with.

"No, he's not rude. He's the most adorable father ever. I love him." She kissed him lightly on the lips, both glowing.

"It's nice to hear that someone likes me."

"Oh, dad, don't say that. You know that mommy loves you, don't try that martyr act on us. We won't be tricked." She pressed her finger ever so softly against his nose, and they both started giggling again. Sometimes I wondered if it was healthy for Edward to be a father, it wasn't rare that he acted ten years younger, just because she was. I rolled my eyes at them.

"I'm not so sure about your mother, princess. She seems rather crossed with me."

"No, no, it's not you, dad. She's crossed with me because I'm supposed to go to bed soon. And I think she wants you for herself tonight." He put her down, still giggling, and she turned around too look at me. "Yes, I'm going to bed. You don't even have to ask me, and I'm even giving dad back. That was nice, huh." She looked around, a proud smile over her lips." Good night Alice, Jasper, grandpa." She danced around the room, giving everyone a kiss, and ending with me. "Good night, mom. Take care of dad while I sleep, okay."

"Of course I will, my love. Dream sweet dreams." I hugged her hard again, kissing both her cheeks. She just patted my head and slipped away.

"I will." But then she froze, confused as she searched for the last person. "Where is Jacob? When did he leave?" No one started too worry, cause in that instant, we could all hear him outside.

"I'm here, Nessie!" She lit up with a smile, flying out through the door. Jacob was going to take her to the cottage, as always when we had things to discuss with Carlisle.

Suddenly I found myself in Edwards's arms. He put one hand under my chin, turning my face up and kissed me. I answered the kiss with joy, with Renesmee in bed we didn't have to hold back.

Quietly, Carlisle cleared his throat. That was our cue to let go. Much unwillingly I felt I had to take the first step and turned my head from my husbands lips. He understood, stopped kissing my skin, but still holding me tight.

"Yes, Carlisle?" He asked with an unsatisfied but patient smile, facing his father. Carlisle smiled with joy, and wouldn't blush even if he could.

"I just wanted you two to remember what I told you earlier, and I would really appreciate if you thought it through, carefully. We don't want to upset anyone if it's not necessary. Jacobs situation is really worth a thought, you if any, should know that, Bella." I nodded; I was going to do my best to save my daughter and friend from pain.

"Don't you want to hear what I have seen?" Alice interrupted. She seemed a bit disappointed and pouted her lips, she was not used to being ignored, especially not from Edward who took all her visions seriously.

"We're not in a hurry, Alice. It can wait, let these two think through their daughters future instead." Those words felt heavy on my shoulders, and I shivered under the weight. It didn't seem fair to me that her future had to be decided now.

Edward nodded as well. "Of course, I don't like it, but we'll have to." He scooped me up in his arms, while my mind still was on our daughter. "Let's go to our meadow." He murmured in my ear, and we flew out through the door.

"I can walk myself, even run as fast as you, remember?"

"I know, but I like carrying you, always have." He kissed my forehead.

"I'm not a baby, Edward." He chuckled.

"That depends on what you're aiming at. In vampire-years, you are just a baby. And you're my baby as well."

"Oh, please." I moaned. This was both embarrassing and irritating. It was so like him. He chuckled and kissed me again.

"I'm jut being honest. Whatever happens I will always protect you with my life, you know that." He stopped in the middle of the meadow; laying me down on the, for once, dry grass. He bent over me, kissing me intense and breathtaking, as always. I put my arms around his neck; grabbing two handfuls of his bronze-hair, making it impossible to pull away. He chuckled and smiled around my lips.

"Little possessive tonight, are we?"

"I'm always like this around you, haven't you noticed?"

"Of course." He mumbled against my collarbone. Both our breathings were uneven and fast by now. I was light-headed, even though no oxygen got to my brain. His scent still had this effect on my, with or without the need to breath from my behalf. "I have to admit…" he hitched my leg around his hip, which made me gasp with surprise. "… that I love it. Very much." He chuckled once more, still with his lips against my throat. But as more eager we both got, the more I felt for tearing my dress apart; I became more aware of where we were.

"Edward?" I breathed in his ear. He moaned when he heard me calling his name, if it was out of disappointment and that he had heard the tone in my voice, I didn't know, but I hoped it wasn't.

"Bella." He whispered back, obviously not noticing my tone. I figured he was to busy. I had to take it all in my own hands, or take it out of my hands, since I had to let go off his hair to be able to think clearly.

"Edward, you know I love you, and I know that we've both been waiting for this all day, but…" his movements started to slow down. He listened. "… may we _please_ not do this outside?" He didn't chuckle this time; he laughed, rolling off me and staring up in the sky.

"Do you even know how adorable you are when your this innocent, Bella? I'm sure you are the only vampire in the world who would be ashamed of loving outside." The way he said it made me feel really silly, and I didn't dare looking at him, if he was mocking me. When I didn't answer him, and didn't even look at him when he stroked my cheek, he moved closer. His nose was in my hair, lips pressed to my ear and cheek. His fingers followed the shape of my profile.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you." If he hadn't held his hand against my head he wouldn't have felt the tiny movement I used to shake it. I closed my eyes under his hand. "As soon as she's asleep, we'll go back. Just wait a couple of minutes, and you can have me however you want." I smiled; this was also so like him. My eyelashes brushed against his skin when I opened my eyes to look at him.

He was the one who looked hurt, or maybe worried that he had hurt me. But I smiled, like I always did when I thought of my incredible luck in life. What if I had never met Edward? What would my life look like now if they had not decided to move to Forks? What would his life look like?

I rolled to my side, so that I faced him.

"This is the only way I want you, just like this. Just like you are." He returned the smile, with more natural glow then I could ever manage. He put his arms around my waist, pulled me close enough for more kissing. I liked that.

He held it to a calm level while we were still in the meadow, not forcing me to do anything I didn't want to, even though I could feel his longing in every movement, every tension in his body.

Soon he breathed out, opening his eyes and gazing with his burning gold topaz into mine.

"Jacob has left." Edward whispered and lightly brushed his lips over mine.

Jake would only do that when Renesmee started talking in her sleep, something she had inherited from me. If I was away at night, which happened very rarely, Renesmees room was the place to find Edward. He still had the habit of watching while someone slept. But I guessed that I was the only one he'd ever done that too, and now while I didn't sleep anymore, he moved on to our daughter. If I hadn't known him, I have to admit it would've been very creepy. But he was just as overprotecting as ever.

I sighed, not with boredom, but with excitement, I had truly been longing for this all day. The nights with Edward was the goal of each day, besides watching Renesmee doing all the wonders she was able to do now. I rolled to my stomach so I could get up, but to late I noticed the small puddle of mud that was just above my head. When I got to my feet, half my hair was covered in mud, as well as my shoulders and parts of my face. Edward stared at me with shock and surprise in his face, biting his lips hard to not laugh. Even though I considered myself lucky in life, these kind of small things always happened to happen to me.

"Shoot." I growled. Alice would kill me for destroying this dress.

"You better take a shower and clean that out as soon as we get back." He managed to get through his teeth. The word shower gave me an idea. An idea I wasn't so eager to share.

"You're right, let's get back." I dashed away from there, but knew he was right behind me.

In a matter of minutes, I walked through the front door of the cottage. The wet tangles dripped mud-water to the floor, but I didn't care about that right now. From Renesmees room I could hear screaming and shouting, and I understood what Edward had said a year ago about getting a heart attack. If my body hadn't already been ice, that was what it would have become. Faster than I'd run through the forest I dashed into her room, fearing the worst.

But it was empty, only Renesmee lying in her bed screaming and crying with laughter.

"She's dreaming about Rosalie, and that time when Rose and Emmett tossed her through the air." He whispered in the dark behind me. I relaxed, now that I knew that there was nothing to fear.

"Thank you." Was all I could say.

"Anything for you." I smiled a pale smile at him, turning and heading to the bathroom. He stayed outside, probably doing something innocent, while having quite different thoughts. I giggled over my shocking thoughts, and started talking my clothes off.

In the instant I put on the shower, I knew exactly how I would play out this plan of mine. I was honestly shocked over the dirty workings off my mind when it came to what I wanted.

"Edward!" I called, silently, I knew he would hear me despite the shower.

"Yes, my love?" He seemed surprised. He should be.

"Can you come in here for a moment?" I hadn't closed the drapery to the shower, and the reaction in his body was instant as soon as he stepped over the threshold. He eyed me up and down, noticing the water running along my cold body, watching every lock of hair turning darker in the wet. Just the reaction I was aiming for. Inside my head, I was giggling. How easy I could play with him. He had to swallow hard to be able to lift his eyes too meet mine.

"Yes?" His voice trembled worse then I'd ever heard it before. He eyed me once more, sticking his tongue out to moisten his lips. Like if he had needed it. I guessed it was a human reaction to what he felt. My inner self giggled more. I really enjoyed this.

Slowly I turned my back at him, looking with innocent eyes over my shoulder.

"Could you please help me wash my back? It's hard too know if I get everything of." He couldn't possibly fall for this! The dirt would run of my marble skin the second the water touched it. I was almost certain that everything already was gone. But he didn't seem to notice that.

"Of course, love." He breathed, and stepped closer, very, very slowly. I was still looking over my shoulder, trying to hold my innocent mask in place. It was harder then I thought it would be.

He lifted one very shaking hand to touch my shoulders. I almost purred out of joy, this was better then I had expected. Gingerly and slowly, he brushed the mud of my back. The touch sent electric impulses throughout my body, making every muscle scream in pleasure. His breath flickered, jumping over some, taking some too fast.

He bent forward, kissed my neck and sighed.

"Clean." But I wasn't finished. I turned around and grabbed his neck with my hands.

Before I could understand the success in my plan, his lips crushed with more urgency then ever before against mine. Pushing me into the wall in the shower, his hands were all over my body at the same time. But my priority now was to get him naked, so without breaking the kiss, I started to unbutton his shirt. It would have gone faster if I just tore it open, but somewhere in my head someone told me that was wrong. Not because Alice would be angry with us, but simple so I could prolong this moment of upper hand. As soon as it was open, he pulled it of himself, still not breaking the kiss. Smiling now, I followed the line of his upper-body, his stomach, down to his pants. He had moved his lips to my neck, kissing the place where my artery once transported the oxygen to my brain. The one place where he had been most eager to sink his teeth when I was still human.

Crushing me up against the wall, which I began to wonder if it would hold for the pressure, he breathed heavily against my neck. My fingers found the button too open his pants. I flipped it open, and they fell to the ground. He moaned, kicking the now damp fabric out of the shower, pressing his body hard against mine. I had never understood why any of us wore underwear, but I guessed that was really didn't matter at all. However all I could think about now was the white, tight, boxer shorts I knew he always wore underneath his clothes.

Once again I let my hand slid down his chest, to the edge of the underwear. It was harder to get these of, and he wasn't willing to give me a hand. But I managed, and soon more damp fabric lay on the bathroom floor.

He knew when he was entirely naked. Considering his reaction, he had just been waiting for me to finish his stripping. He smiled in the kiss, grabbing my thigh and almost threw it up around his waist. The other one followed without any help.

With the water still flowing over both our heads, he penetrated me. The sweet, sweet pleasure of having him inside me filled me up, making my entire body shiver with enthusiasm. I had never been a moaner, more of a breather, but now I couldn't help the sounds that came from my throat. That excited him, and his moved up the pace. He filled me with pleasure whatever he did. Edward-happiness.

I didn't know how long it had been since I got into the shower, but very too soon I started reaching climax. I grabbed his face between my hands, kissed him long and tender before the Edward-happiness took over. I inhaled in the exact moment when he shivered, sighed and became still. _Bella-happiness?_ I thought, starting to kiss him again.

"Always." He murmured between the sighs of pleasure and happiness. "I have to admit, this was quite unexpected. I didn't think you were able to manipulate me so easy."

"You forget…" I giggled. "… that you're a man, Edward. Men are easy to manipulate, there aren't many things as tempting as a female body to you." His hands were all over again.

"Especially yours." He put me down on the floor. I was a bit unstable, but he didn't let go for a second. "I can't think of anyone or anything more tempting, ever, than you. You are completely perfect."

"Well, thank you. It's always nice to get compliments from my personal miracle." He chuckled, leaning away from me, but not more then an inch.

"I might have to go back on what I said about innocence." He murmured, with feigned seriousness.

"I _am_ innocent." I gasped, eyes wide. "It's not my fault that my husband is a man." He leaned close again, letting the tip of his nose follow my jaw.

"You should be glad that your husband is a man, as I am that my wife is a woman." Smooth marble skin traced down from my waist to the inside of my thigh and back up again. Whatever he did filled me with happiness. "What we just did would have been rather difficult otherwise." He chuckled when he heard the speeding of my breath.

"Don't try to tell me that you're becoming the innocent one in this." I said under my breath.

"Of course not. I have never been as pure as you. You have no idea." What did he mean with that? The old jealousy over Tanya stabbed me hard.

"Tell me."

"Oh? Bella, my love, are you jealous?" I turned my face away, with a deep frown in my forehead.

"No." He chuckled.

"Yes you are, and you're more adorable then ever when you are. But you don't have to worry. All those thoughts started after I saw you the first time."

"Ew, Edward. You sound like a pervert."

"Maybe I am. I considered myself a peeping tom every time I came to your room to watch you sleep. Some of those times my imagination quite ran away with me." I gasped, that was unexpected!

"How far?"

"This far." He said and kissed me urgently, crashing my body against the wall again.

"So you imagined me naked?" I managed to say when he felt like letting go of my lips.

"Many times. At first I wasn't sure if I could handle it, so I pushed the thoughts away as soon as they stepped into my head. But sometimes, later…" he moaned. "You have no idea." I started giggling, very embarrassed but very happy. How could I think anything else about him?

I laughed so much he had to step back. He looked confused and, maybe a bit hurt, when he eyed me.

"No…" I gasped. "No, I don't mean it like that." I repressed the giggling, but couldn't stop from smiling. "I just remembered all the times when I felt rejected, and thought that you didn't look at me that way. I was very foolish, I can see that now." I kissed the palm of his hand. "You _are_ a man after all."

"You had no reason to feel rejected."

"I can see that too." I turned of the water, which had started bugging me. He grabbed my hands and dragged me out of the shower. I picked up one of Renesmees towels from the bathroom cupboard, and started drying my hair. Our bodies would be dry soon enough, without any help, or any discomfort from cold.

"Do you remember that time in Port Angeles?" He asked, politely facing the opposite wall. I laid my arms around his neck from behind. My hair was now dry as dust.

"You don't have to turn you back at me. I don't mind you watching." I breathed in his ear, wet bronze-hair tickling my face. "And, yes, I remember Port Angels. If you're referring to the time when I almost got raped." His body tensed. Oops. I had stepped on a nerve I'd forgotten about. Carefully I kissed his neck, trying to sooth him.

"Yes, that time." He breathed between his teeth. I hadn't known he still had these feelings towards the men. But then again, he was vastly overprotecting.

"What about it?"

"Remember your blue blouse?" If I did! "That colour really triggered my fantasies, even the day after. The memory is clear like a movie for me. I was really thankful for the hideous sweater you where wearing, since Jessica had driven away with your jacket."

"And I wouldn't take yours, if Charlie asked."

"Yes, I know." He murmured, almost lost in memories. But I couldn't tell, I could only see parts of his profile. "I was grateful, cause I knew that if you had worn anything as delicate, I wouldn't have been able to keep my hands from you."

"For me, it didn't matter what you wore. You always looked like a model, or an angel. Mostly an angel." I smiled at the memory of him standing outside Charlie's front door, smiling his crooked smile and greeting me. I walked around him, so we stood face to face again. "Nothing could stop the dreams you know I had." He wrapped his arms around my naked waist. He sighed, leaning his forehead against mine.

"The fact that I can't hear you thoughts gets easier now that I know that you're speaking them out loud. Thank you." He kissed me.

"My pleasure." I said, smiling in the kiss.

"Maybe we should put some clothes _on_, love. If Nessie sees us like this, it might give her a childhood trauma." We laughed quietly.

"There is nothing traumatic in two loving parents. But you're probably right, as always." I let go of him, and walked back into our bedroom, the fastest way to the closet. But he caught up with me before I got passed the bed, wrapping his arm around my waist again.

"Not so fast, Bella. I didn't say we should do that _now_."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"I have, as always." He smiled, kissed my ring and laid me down on the bed.

* * *

"What was it Renesmee wanted from us yesterday? Or should I say you?" It was early morning, very early morning. The sun had just minutes before started to peek over the trees.

I had my back turned to the window. Edward lay inches away from me, as soon as the sunlight would reach our room, he would glisten with thousands of diamonds, and I was longing for it. He stroked his fingers along the side of my body, sort of distracted. He didn't answer.

"Edward?" I grabbed his hand and kissed it. Then he looked at me.

"Kiss me." He said. That was an unusual request, he usually didn't wait for me to take the steps, but I didn't mind. I still wanted to kiss him 75% of the time, sometime 100% of it. That was what we had been doing all night, among some other things that didn't require that much mind activity.

I wormed closer to him, grabbing his face between my hands and kissed him like I wanted him to kiss me. He answered just as I wanted him to.

"Well?"

"She's trying to make me take Jacob with us, and then let her live with him, or him with us." I froze, my fingers tense against his face. Jacob, live with us? Edward, Renesmee and I? Or just leave her with him, alone? I could see why she didn't ask me first, but went through her father. I loved Jacob like a brother, like a son, but living under the same roof would be impossible. But I wouldn't let him have my daughter all to himself either.

"Please, don't make that face, my love. I'm sorry." I hadn't realized that my face was troubled and filled with pain before he closed his arms around me. "I will come up with something." He promised, caressing my hair and back. I shaped myself along his body, hiding my face in his chest.

"No." I whispered. "I knew that this would happen. After all they have… imprinted. If it's just half as strong as our love then it will destroy them both if we separate them. He has to come with us." _But I won't let him live with us._

"Thank you, mommy!" I was the only one who seemed shocked when Renesmee jumped up in our bed and snuggled up between us. Edward had obviously heard her before I did. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She kissed me twice for each thank you. Edward chuckled.

"Calm down, princess. You might not be able to kiss her to death, but you'll have to wait for her reaction. Just be patient, love." He stroked her gently over her back; listening to the things she was telling him in her head. "Now, now, Nessie. Don't rush ahead of things. We'll have to talk to Alice first." He shot a glance at me, and his eyes froze. The troubled look had come back. "Are you sure, Bella?" I shrugged.

"I have no choice, do I?"

"Thank you, mommy." Renesmee hugged my neck, and kissed my cheeks more. "I promise he will behave, or I'll be mad with him. I know he doesn't like that, so he won't make me." I really wondered where Renesmee had gotten her incredible honesty. Maybe the fact that her father could hear all her thoughts, and she was willing to make everyone else her them as well made her very direct and easygoing with the truth. I had always been a bad lair, but it hadn't kept me from lying. Especially not for the sake and happiness of my family. In Renesmees world there were no such thing as a lie.

Edward's arms locked us both to his chest.

"I love you two girls more then the world, you know that?" He sighed, swelling with happiness.

"I love you too, dad." Renesmee glanced at me when I didn't answer. "Don't you love dad as well, mom? Or is that a passed chapter in your life?" This was so typical Renesmee at this stage of her life. Honest, direct and mature beyond her years. But sometimes she got things very wrong, like now.

Edward froze, staring with fear at me, almost as if this seemed completely logical to him; that I _could_ grow tired of him. He was out of his mind.

I started laughing, pinching Renesmees cheek, like I knew she hated.

"I love your father more then ever, Renesmee. More then you could ever imagine. He can never be a passed chapter in my life, he is my life, together with you."

"I'm glad too hear that. And don't worry dad, I was just teasing you, I knew that mom felt that way." She giggled.

"That wasn't very nice, you little brat." He growled and started tickling her. She screamed in laughter, and begged him to stop. "Say you're sorry." He laughed.

"I'm sorry, dad, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He stopped immediately and scooped her up in his arms.

"You just had to say it once."

"Oh, dad, you are so mean."

"Do you think I'm mean, Bella?" I had been watching the little fight with amusement, and smiled widely at them both.

"Of course not, Edward. You are the softest creature on Earth."

"What did you say?" He growled playfully, still with Renesmee in his arms. But he dropped her suddenly, jumping at me, kissing every inch of my body instead of tickling.

"That you're the softest, most tender, most loving father and husband on Earth. Am I wrong, Renesmee?" The little girl jumped up on his back, glowing as always.

"No, you're completely right, mom." She patted his head. "He's truly, very loveable."

"That is exactly what I have always thought. Do you know what, love?" He seemed to enjoy being in the middle of attention, but as soon as I remembered something and got a certain look at my face, the satisfied expression disappeared and he became worried. I kissed him, just to make him calm down.

"No, what, mom?" She answered after making a face over the kiss. She was only around 9 human years; I figured that would be the reasonable reaction to physical love.

"Your uncle Emmett told me something, some time ago. Would you care to know?" The impact my words set on the two so similar faces was hilarious. Renesmee shone up like a light, while Edward seemed even more terrified. "Calm down, Edward, it isn't that bad." I said, patting his face like he was five. His eyes tightened.

"What did Emmett say?" If it Renesmee had a favourite uncle, even though she only had two, it was Emmett. He was the ultimate playmate, always ready for anything new and, hopefully, dangerous. No less then five times had Edward stopped the game or crashed it because it was too risky for her. It would take about a week before he was forgiven, and then the games started again.

"Emmett said" I started with a smile "that your father used to be as scary as any of them before."

"That's hard to believe." She admitted.

"Do you want to hear what happened?" She nodded impatiently.

"I saw your mother for the first time, that was what happened." He said, rolling over, catching her in his arms.

"But why did that change you so much? Were you afraid of mom, dad?" He looked at me with accusation in the gold.

"No, princess. Your mother was as non-scaring as you'll ever be."

"Dad!"

"It's only the truth, love. How ever, I worked really hard so she would like me. But at the same time I didn't want her to like me." I could see why he didn't want to tell this story to Renesmee. It was hard to explain the different emotions I knew he had been having in the beginning. "I know it's confusing, princess, but it ended with me being as nice as possible so she would stick with me. And together with her, that behaviour got stuck. And when you were born, I had another reason to be nice. So here I am, the worlds softest vampire."

"I don't mind you being nice, dad. I like it."

"Oh, I heard that last, even if your mother didn't!" She giggled, jumped down from the bed and ran out of the room.

"I'm going to Rose!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Not alo…" but the front door had already closed behind her. I was just about to go after her, when Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled my back to the bed.

"Calm down, Bella. Just stay with me for a while."

"But…"

"She'll make it. Sometime has to be the first. It isn't that far, I bet she's already down there." I was filled with worried mother-feelings, but was soon overpowered by the happiness his touch gave me. Would my physical desire for him ever stop? I really hoped not, nothing gave me more pleasure.

"Okay, you win." I said before he kissed me. He chuckled.

"I always win." I groaned. "Does it bother you that much?"

"No, not when you winning means that I get to enjoy your unbelievable kissing-skills." I confessed

"Well, thank you, love."

We kept our underwear on, never knowing if someone would step over the threshold. But that didn't make his hands less eager. I had to stop him several times, even though I didn't want to, when fingers started to unlock my bra or pulling down my knickers. He gave me the hurt look on his face every time, but destroyed the whole make-Bella-feel-guilty-so-she-doesn't-stop-me-act with his amazing smile. Maybe that was part of the plan, cause his smile left me, as always, dizzy and all my bones felt like jelly. I threw my arms his neck, hiding my face.

"You're unbelievable!" I might have sounded angry, since he instantly tried to loose my grip and pull me away.

"I'm sorry." He murmured in my hair, trying to bend up my arms. But I wouldn't have that, and was grateful for the power I possessed. All the power necessary to never let go of him.

"Stop saying that, you have nothing to be sorry for." I kissed his neck, from the collarbone up to his jaw. He relaxed and let his hand slide from my fingers, down my arm to my waist. Quickly he rolled over me, with one hand on my waist and the other on my cheek. His lips were not more than an inch away from mine, and I could feel his body pressing down on mine. He no longer felt the need to hold himself up, so I wouldn't be crushed. This weight didn't bother me at all.

He saw something in my face, most likely the desperate longing for his lips that I felt, and he smiled his crooked smile. Instead of doing what I wanted, he started to run his fingers through my hair and down my neck.

"Stop teasing me." I mumbled and crossed the inch that kept our faces apart. He chuckled but didn't pull his face away. Instead the kiss got more intense, and my legs separated without hesitation so his hips pressed against mine. I had totally forgotten about the possibility of someone entering the house, and I told myself, in a small moment of remembrance, that he would hear if someone approached and be able to stop himself. Maybe I was too optimistic, but I didn't care. Right now I didn't want him to stop himself.

But he didn't go all the way either. I figured that he thought I was going to be upset if he tried something again. He gave me one single push with his hips and then rolled of me again.

"I said stop teasing me." I growled and rolled up on him instead, putting one leg on each side of his waist. He looked with eyes wide in surprise.

"But…" I put on finger on his lips.

"No buts."

"But…"

"Uh-uh, what did I tell you." It was not a question. He grinned, gripped my hand. Suddenly I found myself on my back again.

"I thought you were worried about intruders." He chuckled, and leaned closer to kiss my neck.

"Well, I must admit that I believe in your abilities to control yourself, but not in holding back, in stopping yourself if someone was about to intrude." I mumbled, kissing his wonderful hair. He continued to chuckle.

"You have always overestimated my ability to keep my hands from you. If I had the control you think I have, I would never have touched you in the first place."

"Then I'm glad your control isn't perfect. I wouldn't be here if it was." He shook with laughter.

"Oh yes, you would." I smiled, and had to admit he was right. Even if he hadn't touched me,_ I_ would have touched him, sooner or later.

In that moment the sun touched his arm. The reflections from the sparkles lit up the ceiling and walls in our bedroom, but he didn't seem too notice. I let my hand follow his arm up to the light and covered it, as if I wanted to catch this beauty. Instead my hand was the one casting reflections everywhere. As if he was wondering what I was doing, he shot a glance to the centre of my attention. He had never liked the way the sun made him look, and when I was admiring it he probably wondered over my psychological health. He got out of the bed and drew the curtains close.

"Hey!" I sat up, with my legs over the end of the bed, covering my body with the sheets.

"Intruders." He said, very low without looking over his shoulder.

"What?" As soon as the word slipped out, someone knocked at the door.

"Hikers." He said.

"What shall we do?" He's smile flashed and disappeared.

"Open of course. We don't want to be rude, Bella." He had already put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I grabbed what lay closest, which turned out to be his shirt. Ah, typical. It knocked on the door again. The shirt didn't cover much, just my upper body and an inch off my thigh. Lucky our door was facing north. I half-ran out into the living room to get the door, pulling a hand through my hair. It was, without a doubt, a complete mess. I could with ease picture how I looked, and understood that Edward enjoyed this, in his own, vicious way. I felt his arm around my shoulders the moment I reached the door and opened it.

"Yes?" Outside the door stood two men in their late twenties. My throat was immediately in flames. I had to remind myself not to breath, to not jump at them like my body wanted me to. The men were standing on a distance from each other, and us. One was red-haired, red-bearded, fair-skinned and large, almost as big as Emmett. He looked like the typical Irish-man or maybe a Viking, as they show of in Hollywood. The other one was almost the complete opposite; only he was as large as his friend. He had a shaved head, but the beard was huge, and if I hadn't seen their dog tags, I would have believed he was much older then 28. None of them had golden or red eyes.

Both of them eyed me from my toes to my hair and then went over to Edward. They seemed surprised over our youth, and probably our beauty. It felt awkward having two large men looking at me like that, and only I could hear the quite growl in Edward's chest when he heard their thoughts. But it only lasted for a moment; soon the dark looked me straight into the eye.

"Good morning, ms. I'm sorry if we're intruding…" his eyes went down to my clothing and to Edwards posture, and back to my face again. It was obvious what he was thinking, but then again, he was right. "… however, my friend here and I are lost. This is our first time in the Olympic Mountains and, well, I guess we were a bit stupid to not believe in the salesperson down in town when they said we shouldn't take this trip if we didn't know the land. But what has happened has happened. Even though this is a very odd place to live, I can't tell you how happy we were to find you." I was taken by a bit of surprise over his polite words and soft voice. It didn't match my first impression of them as men in the wild. Edwards arm tightened around my shoulder.

"I'm very sorry, my fiends, but my wife and I will not be able to show you the way down to the town." Both of them made a very small face when they heard the word "wife". I understood their feelings. To them we looked like two 18-years old, how many 18-years old were married and lived in the mountains? Edward was satisfied; apparently their thoughts about me had abruptly ended. "But we might have a map somewhere. Bella, love, could you go get it?" I gave him a confused look, but he just smiled politely at me. What was it with him? But I did as he asked me, I knew exactly where the map was. Edward and Renesmee had spent an evening memorizing it, and then told each other exactly what was located in each square. If she was wrong, she had to go to bed earlier, and if he was wrong, she could stay up later. But none of them ever had wrong, so Renesmee had to go to bed at her regular time anyway, casting dark looks at her father. He was as proud as a three-year old. It must be great having a super-brain.

I heard them talking in the door, while I had to move at a human-speed through the house. I didn't want to listen, even though I could, but Edward's laughter reached me whatever I did. He was going to have to tell me what was so funny later.

I gripped the map and went back to the door. Edward turned around when he heard me behind him, not too soon so the humans would wonder.

"There she is. Did you find it?" As if he didn't know already. I was really starting to wonder what was going on.

"Yes, of course I did." I smiled and fanned myself with the map.

"Excellent." Growled the red-haired. Edwards jaw tightened, but relaxed instantly. I unfolded the map and gave it to him.

"We are here." He pointed at a place southwest of our actual position, more close to Forks. "The town is here." His finger pointed at the obvious place of it, all the grey could only mean one thing. "If your taking this with you, I believe you will have no problem finding your way." He handed it over.

"Well, thank you very much for your information. We'll start going back and leave you to your business." He winked at Edward, who smiled wider then ever. My head spun with questions. "Thank you, good bye." They turned around and disappeared into the forest. Silently, Edward closed the door.

I could feel how my eyes had narrowed and I stared at him with accusations. He didn't mind it, just looked innocent like the angel he was.

"What was that about? And don't think you'll get a way with a shrug!" But he did anyway.

"They were just men. Some thoughts I didn't like passed the red-heads mind, but the dark one was just admiring you." Why wasn't I surprised?

"Was that it?"

"No, they wanted to know why we lived like this." He turned away his eyes, looking around in the cottage, as if he first now realized how wonderful it was. But I wasn't fooled.

"And? What did you say?" I folded my arms across my chest, eyes still narrow.

"I said, that if their wives was as beautiful as you, they would also choose a little cottage to live in. But somehow they read more in my words then I meant, it was a little frustrating that I couldn't tell them to stop." He looked irritated, tightening his jaw. I relaxed; there was nothing more to it then his love of bragging. "They weren't late to tell me how lucky I was, but that it probably wasn't so hard for me with my looks. The last thing wasn't told out loud, though. Then they wished me luck with making you stick, the dark one warned me for beautiful women. As if all my years with Rosalie hadn't taught me that already." I was surprised that he actually told me what the conversation had been about. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You know I will stick with you, so don't worry about that. But I have to be glad that Renesmee ran away before. If she had been here, it would have been hard to fool them."

"That is true. I said we did right in letting her go." He breathed in my hair.

"Men." I shook my head against his chest. He chuckled. "But why did you show them the wrong place on the map?" I suddenly remembered.

"So they wouldn't come back, of course." His voice made it sound like I was stupid that hadn't understood that already.

"But if they get lost again?"

"They won't. You should know; they weren't lost to begin with. They were just curious of the house in the middle of nowhere, so they came up with a story. And they weren't disappointed when you opened the door, that's for sure." He started unbutton the shirt, kissing my forehead. "You are, without a question, much too beautiful and tempting for your own good." He whispered when the white shirt fell to the floor.

"I'm lucky I have you, then. Someone who wouldn't dream of taking advantaged of my poor knowledge." He froze with his fingers at the lock on my bra. I laughed, and pulled off his t-shirt. "Don't worry, Edward. I'm only teasing you. I love it when you're taking advantage of me." That was all the encouragement he needed.

* * *

_Thank you for reading. Please review. Have a good day, or night if you live in Europe._


	2. Decisions

_I totally trust my beta, SkogsEmmett, with this. _

_I haven't read it through since she did, so I do not know what's been changed._

_Warning for Swedish expressions, and grammar. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 2

**Decisions**

Several minutes later, we lay on the couch where he had placed me as soon as my bra was off. By now we were both naked, two marble statues shivering in ecstasy. I followed the lines in his chest with my fingers, lost in my mind. He kissed my head and asked what the matter was, if I was sad.

"How can I be sad when I'm with you?" I whispered.

"Then what is it?"

"Am I going to have to start high school again?" My voice broke in fear and I had to swallow. He started to laugh, silently, so I wouldn't be hurt.

"Probably, yes. But it isn't that bad when it's with me, right?"

"I just got out if it last year." I murmured. "I thought that I at least would be able to go one semester in college before more high school." He fell silent.

"That is true. I guess some college wouldn't hurt. Maybe…"

"What?"

"Carlisle has never _taught _medicine. Maybe he would like that. Then we would have a much better reason to live by ourselves, and… hm." I liked that plan, but wasn't so eager to hear the rest of the confusing parts. "Let's go down and talk to him." But he didn't move a finger, maybe waiting for me to slide down from the couch first. After all, I was on the edge.

"Mhm." I mumbled, still tracking lines on his bare chest. "Maybe later." He chuckled, pulling me tighter, kissing the top of my head.

"I hope you know how much I hate to ask you to put some clothes on, but I'm afraid we both will have to. Our family isn't ready for _that _yet." I groaned, snuggling higher up under his chin.

"Mhm, later." I closed my eyes, and for the first time since last fall, I wanted to be able to sleep. To once again lay in Edwards arms without having anything to think about, since I would be unconscious. I don't really consider dreams thoughts, but all I would say would be true.

"What are you thinking?" The curiosity and frustrations over my blocked head shun trough his voice. I smiled, still with my eyes closed.

"I was wishing I was able to sleep." His body tensed.

"Why?" He asked, and the curiosity was gone, and replaced by, not pain, but sadness. I chuckled.

"So I could dream about you, silly."

"Why dream when you have me right here?"

"The real-world-Edward is trying to make me put on clothes. It not fair hiding that gorgeous body from anyone." His fingers ran down from my chin to my bellybutton.

"Whose body are we talking about?" I didn't answer, just suddenly got to my feet and picked up the clothes that lay on the floor. He looked at me with surprise and disappointment. Maybe he had hoped that I would follow my own advice in this matter, and stay naked. I gave him a sweet smile and threw him a kiss. He grinned and didn't mind catching it, just pulling his clothes on faster than ever and then claimed a real kiss instead.

It took me two seconds to get dress, and soon we were running hand in hand back to the Cullen house. It was mid-day; we hadn't been outside the house for all day. I looked to the sky, never even worried that I might hit a tree or fall or any other human thing. It was clear blue today, the weather was better than it had been for all year. But this was Forks, so I wasn't that surprised.

"I really hope we're making the right decision." I whispered to the sky, and to him.

"We are." He sounded sure of himself. But shot a glance at me. "Or I'm hoping that we are."

"Hello, Bella. Edward." Esme was the only one at home when we got there. She came walking down the steps when she heard us.

"Good morning, Esme." She raised one eyebrow at "good morning", but then she understood that our sense of time was off, and didn't mind. She was happy that we were happy, and that was enough. "We'll wait for Carlisle here, he isn't home." He said to me.

"How was your night, Bella?" Esme was as lovely as ever when she came and took my hand. Apparently she had been longing for company all day, because she pulled me to the couch and sat down beside me. "Has he been behaving?" She shot a glance at her son, who, as innocent as he was, turned to the piano. I suppressed a giggle.

"Of course he has, Esme. The night was very… pleasant." I was thankful for my none-flushable cheeks. Otherwise my face had been red as tomato by now. Edward started playing a bold piece on the instrument, chuckling over the keys. Esme looked from me to him and back again.

"Oh." She gasped, and smiled widely when she understood. "I understand." She winked at me, and once again I was thankful for my pale cheeks. I just wanted to disappear; it was a long time ago since I'd been that embarrassed.

"Where is Renesmee?" Edward wondered when he stopped playing.

"Oh, she's out with Rosalie, hunting." Esme purred when she heard Renesmees name.

"And the others?" Edward asked, hiding his worry about our daughter.

"Jasper and Emmett took the Jeep for a ride and Alice went to visit Charlie and Carlisle." I twitched.

"Charlie? Why?" I was the only one who wasn't allowed to visit my father during daytime, if someone in Forks saw me. So it left me missing him every day, even though he was only a few miles away.

"She had just seen something about a burglar in Forks, and was going to post an anonymous tip. Not talking to him, face to face, I mean. And, she was going to tell Carlisle that you two had to talk to him, that he should come home." I met Edwards gaze. Of course Alice had seen our decision and decided to help us.

Suddenly she stood in the middle of the room.

"Here we are." Carlisle stepped in with human-speed.

"You wanted to talk to me, Edward?" Had they ran all the way from Forks? Alice danced up and sat on my other side.

"Bella! I must say, I didn't think that about you!" She giggled and my confusion had no end.

"What are you talking about?" She looked at me with raised eyebrows, and giggled. She bent forward to my ear, and whispered.

"I saw what you two did last night, of course." How could every member of this godforsaken family know _everything_ I did?

"Alice, must I ask you too not watch my wife!" Edward laughed as well, but seemed serious.

"I didn't mean for it, it just hopped right in. But, you can't say that you're not surprised as well!"

"Okay, thank you, Alice. Let's drop the subject, please." She shrugged, but still smiled viciously at me.

"Edward?" Carlisle walked over to the same chair he had been sitting in yesterday. Edward refocused immediately.

"Bella gave me an idea earlier today. What do you say about _teaching_ medicine for a couple of years?" Carlisles eyebrows went up, and then he understood.

"Oh, I understand. Very smart, Edward. I guess that wouldn't be the same thing, but good enough."

"Since there aren't many people in the world who'd be able to teach the history of medicine as well as you, I figured you should do it. Even if only for two years."

"Yes, yes, you are completely right, as always, my son." He pressed his fingertips together, silently thinking over the list of for and against.

"I think we have done what we came for." He had bent over the back of the couch and was now leaning over my shoulder.

"What about Renesmee and Jacob?" Edward's hands froze on my waist, he was just about to lift me up and get back to the cottage when Carlisle spoke. They both looked at me, and I sighed.

"We talked about it, and Renesmee overheard us. So I guess the word is already out that both she and Jacob are coming along." Alice nodded.

"Yes, the only decision that was keeping us here is made. Rosalie and Renesmee are planning now." I ignored her.

"But Renesmee wants to live with Jacob, if he lives with us or by himself doesn't matter to her. That makes me worried, Carlisle. I'm going to have real problems living under the same roof as Jacob for a longer period of time, and I don't think I am the only one who won't live without Renesmee." I let my fingertips slide gently over Edward's arms that were still locked around me. Carlisle frowned deeply, buried in thoughts. But my husband was not patient enough today. So without a word, he lifted me over the couch and held me in his arms. As unconcerned as he always was around his family, he started kissing my neck. I didn't want to care, but I did. So I put one hand on his face, making him look at me. _Please?_ Rejection burnt in his face, and I was back on my feet. He had disappeared up the stairs; I could hear him in his room. Shame burnt in _my_ face, even though that wasn't like him. He wasn't the type that ran away. I looked over my shoulder to seek comfort, but none of them looked at me. None of them might even have noticed what just happen. They were completely still, the only change was that Carlisle sometimes sighed and Alice eyes were somewhere in the distance. I was still ashamed and wanted to apologize. With the speed of sound I ran through the house, not stopping before his door. My hand was lift to knock, put I knew he had already heard me. But my politeness was still intact; I knocked two times before entering.

"Edward? I'm sorry, I…" Out of the speakers _our _piece was played, Claire de Lune. And I fell silent, 'cause weave into the piece came my lullaby, which grew and took over the whole sound-image.

"Is this private enough for you?" He smiled from the stereo. I gasped.

"You just acted!" He chuckled.

"It worked." He shrugged. My eyes narrowed.

"You're a vicious creature."

"Well, my love." His arms were around me, my face hidden in his chest. "I _am _a vampire."

"So am I, but that doesn't make me mean."

"At least I have an excuse." He put a finger under my chin, forced my face up. "I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" With that face, _anyone_ would forgive him for _anything_. My time with him hadn't dulled my senses; I was as weak as ever for his beauty.

"Of course I forgive you." He bent forward to kiss me. "But don't try it again." I threatened and he smiled, gently pushing his lips against mine.

The worst part was saying good-bye to Charlie. Knowing that it might be years until next time we meet made it even harder sitting in the small kitchen with the yellow cupboards.

Charlie had taken the news of us moving with reason. He had just sighed and said that he was going to miss us. We hadn't told him why, where, when or how we were going. Just that we were. He didn't ask either.

"The less I know the better." He had said, before I stepped into the before-car.

"Will you talk to mom for me?" He frowned.

"Bells. _You_ should talk to her. She'll think I've kidnapped you." Of course he was right. Renée would freak out, as always. And I felt bad for not letting her meet her only grandchild ever. I knew I should call her; I knew I should take a plane to Jacksonville or Phoenix or wherever she was and see her. I should take Edward and Renesmee with me and introduce them, not as boyfriend, or adoptive brother and niece, but as my family. My husband and daughter. But that was not going to happen. Not if I wanted to protect her from the knowledge of our world and with that, Volturi. Charlie had accepted everything, he hadn't asked one single question, and as long as he was happy with that, I was happy.

I sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'm just feeling bad. I haven't talked to her for weeks now, and… I don't know." He left it there; he wasn't going to force me to do anything. He hugged me tight, and then held me out in an arm's length.

"I love you, Bella, more than my life." This was hard for him to say; I could see that from the wrinkled forehead. "I want you to know that." If I could, I would have cried.

"I love you too, dad. Coming to live in Forks was the best decision I've ever made, thank you." I hugged him as tightly as I could without breaking his bones. He didn't even react to my cold, hard and strange skin or the different smell that came from my hair. That made me relax and understand that Charlie was the best father you could ever have.

"Do you love me as well, grandpa?" Renesmee had rolled her window down and bent out. Her angelic face and sad smile made me forget as soon as I became angry why I was, and the feeling disappeared.

"Of course I do, Nessie." This declaration didn't seem to be as hard for him. It was probably Renesmees talent for letting everyone in that made him feel comfortable with it. I smiled gently, feeling the sorrow over leaving him behind, alone, while he lent forward to kiss his grandchild good bye.

"Bye Nessie. Behave, listen to your mother, don't listen to your father —"

"Dad!"

" — and take care, princess." He patted her cheek, ignoring my reaction. She smiled weakly, eyes filled with sadness.

"I'm sorry, grandpa. But I'll have to listen to dad if I want him to love me for the rest of my life. But I will do as you say." She kissed his cheek in return. "I'll miss you, grandpa. Say hi to Billy and grandma from me, okay?" He nodded, maybe too filled with tears to speak. I had never seen him like this. Renesmee really did something to people. He turned around to hug me again.

"Bye then, Bells. Call me anytime."

"Bye, Dad. I will truly miss you."

"I know, Isabella." He used my full name, still pressing me tight to his body. "I know." He held me on an arms-length. "I know that I haven't been the nicest person to Edward the last years, but I can see that he is the right person for you, Bella. After all. I wish you both all the best luck." I could only nod; this was too much for my weak mind.

"I will pass that on to dad for mom." Renesmee looked worried, and so did Charlie. My face must have been really upset.

"Thank you dear." He murmured, still eyes fixed on me. I had to pull myself together.

"Bye then, Dad. Now we really have to go, or Alice will be upset." I hurried around the car to get inside while I still had some control over my body.

"Bye, girls. Take care." I pressed the pedal to the floor, trying to get out of this painful scene as fast as possible.

Charlie stared after us until we turned around the corner, face twisted in pain and confusion. It was hard to keep up the speed and not turn back and never leave again.

"Renesmee, put on your seatbelt." I stammered between clammed-together teeth.

"Mom, I already got it on! You have to calm down, or I'll call dad!" The idea of letting Edward see me in this state made me freak out even more. I didn't doubt for one second that she would do it, I was well aware of the cell phone in her right pocket. She put one hand on mine, trying to calm me down. "Mom, please." Together with my mood, the car slowed down. "I can drive, if you want to." She offered with worried eyes, certainly not for her own safety, but for my sanity.

"Where did you learn to drive!?" Panic was now in my voice instead of pain. There was no way I would let my not-even-one-year-old-who-looks-like-she-is-ten drive a car! Not even this car, with missile-proof-glass and tank-proof-metal. She shrank back to her seat, almost pouting.

"Emmett is teaching me."

"Emmett is teaching you!" I gasped. "What does Rose say about that?" If I knew Rosalie right, she would have hanged Emmett as soon as she found out, and that wouldn't take long.

"She doesn't mind, she thinks I should learn. She borrowed me the M3 the other day." She sounded almost excited, but I was furious.

"And your father?" I breathed, once again my teeth clammed together.

"Oh." She didn't look up. "Well, he didn't like it at first, but is now also, kind of, teaching me." All the pressure I'd been under all day came to the surface in an attack of pure fury.

"He is what?!" She jumped even further back, away from me. She must've been sure I'd react like this but the sounds I made was too much for her to ignore. Growls and snarls ripped through my chest. I knew I was stupid to worry about her. She had a natural talent for everything, and if she crashed, she would be able to walk away as easily as any other of us.

But I was a mom. And I did not consider my daughter safe behind the wheel in an over-trimmed car. With or without her father.

Even so, I would never, even in my dizziest dreams, ever think that Edward would put our daughter in direct danger. It was unlike him.

Why hadn't he told me? Why hadn't anyone told me? Alice knew about this for sure. You would think your best friend would tell you about things like this.

I gritted my teeth hard, very eager to let them sink deeply into something. This was the first time I wanted to bite someone without being thirsty. My eagerness grew, and in the pursuit to kill I stepped down the pedal harder.

"Mommy." She winced, probably regretting that she'd said anything. I ignored her. A small voice in my head told me that I overreacted, that this wasn't as bad, and that it was the moving-tenseness that blew everything out of proportions. I ignored that too.

Soon we flew along the driveway to the house. The engine hadn't even become silent before I ran up the stairs and over the porch. The other door slammed shut behind me. Renesmee didn't seem to be in the same kind of hurry that I was in.

Esme and Jasper were the only ones in the living room. My eyes narrowed and my earstensed. No sounds came from the rest of the house. Either they weren't here, or they just sat still, holding their breath so it wouldn't give them away.

"Bella, dear." Esme started, but I held up one hand to silence her. My body started suddenly to relax. I shot the angriest glance I could at Jasper.

"That won't stop me from taking it out on them later." I whispered my voice soft and relaxed.

"Thanks, Jazz. I thought she was going to explode, for real." Alice danced in, and gave her love a kiss on the cheek. Fury wanted to build up inside me again, but Jasper held it back. But I still _wanted _to be mad, so my words were.

"Alice."

"I know, I'm sorry, Bella. I saw your reaction if they didn't say anything, and wanted to tell you, but he told me not to." She had the look of pain that would make me forgive her for anything, anytime. Except for this one.

"That would be the first time you listened to him." I hissed. "Where are they, anyway?" She and Jasper exchanged a look, as if it was safe to tell me this information. She nodded slightly, and he turned back to me and seemed to be concentrating on keeping me calm. A new wave crashed over me.

"Emmett and Rose are out in the garage and Edward is upstairs." A small gasp from the floors above gave him away before she had said the words. My eyes narrowed and I ran up the stairs.

"Don't break anything." Esme yelled after me.

"Oh, she won't." Alice added smugly. I didn't have time to think about what she might have seen.

I flung the door open. He was sitting on the floor in front of the enormous moving box with his music. Gingerly he put the last record from the shelves of the bookcase in the box. His movements were very slow; he was anxiously looking at me from the corner of his eye as he closed the box. My breath raced, I was almost gasping between my gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry." He said, sighing. "I know it was wrong to not tell you, but I knew you would react like this."

"No, not like this." I snapped, but then leaned back. "Or, maybe I would. But I wouldn't have thought of it as bad if you all _had_ told me." He slowly turned his wonderful face towards me. I was gasping again, but not for the same reason as before. He looked devastated, the beauty even more painful in that expression. "Edward! What is it?" I ran forth, falling to my knees, grasping his face between my hands. He seemed to shrink several inches there, between my hands.

"There is no limit to how sorry I am. I really regret all this, and too have you going through this. I'm really, very sorry, love."

"Oh, don't be such a babe, babe." I murmured.

"That's not funny."

"Yes it is." I said, and kissed him. But he was hesitant in the respond.

"Bella, you must understand, I'm serious. If this is too hard for you, we could stay. There is no reason for us all too move. We three could live in the cottage. I'll do whatever you like, as long as you're happy." I backed away a few inches, just so I could get a better look at him. He was telling me that he was willing to tear his family apart so I wouldn't have to do the same with my father. Now less then ever could I understand how he could be meant for me. There were no limitations for his self-sacrifice. He was extraordinary.

"No, Edward, this _is_ what I want to do." I did my best to encourage him, but it seemed like nothing could pull him up from his bad mood.

"I don't believe that. I know you Bella. You would do anything in your power to make everybody else happy, but are never looking to your own happiness." He grabbed my wrists and pulled them down in my lap. His eyes had turned hard, heralding.

"I know that is the impression you have of me. But you should know by now that wherever you are is my happy place. On that point I'm certainly sure, as you should be." He frowned; like that fact was impossible and stupid. I rolled my eyes. "Please, Edward. Stop doing that. How many times do I have to tell you this? It is starting to get a bit _frustrating_." I used, on purpose, one of his most frequently used words. His eyes narrowed, he had noticed it. When did he go from sad to angry?

"I have always thought that you are too good for me, and I can't really grasp that you wanting me is possible." I started giggling.

"Are you aware of the fact that I have been in love and loving you for two years and four months now?"

"Yes, but —" I stopped him with a kiss.

"No buts." I whispered. "I don't regret deciding to move, I don't regret anything when it comes to you. And the actual reason to this maddening conversation is not our, very obvious, feelings for each other, but the safety and health of our daughter."

"Oh that." He frowned, as if he remembered just now. "As I said, I should have told you."

"Yes you should." I drew a hand through his hair, caressing his face and neck.  
"So I'm forgiven?" He asked quietly, looking at me up through his eyelashes, in a way that would _make_ me surrender.

I groaned. "Anyone who puts on that kind of face will be forgiven immediately." I kissed him again, and he kissed me back.

"Do you know how easy it is to love you?" He whispered in my ear, while pressing me tight to his chest. I didn't feel like answering, so we fell quiet.

"We got to go now. Bella, Edward, please come down." Carlisle was back, and he called for us through the house. Edward looked at me; eyes melted gold, and put me gently over his shoulder, taking the box under the other. Before I could object we were already downstairs, and he put me down.

My family were gathered there.

Rosalie and Emmett, just inside the door, probably just stepped over the threshold from the garage.

Carlisle and Esme, checking to see that everything was packed.

Jasper and Alice, who both smiled, he relieved and she tired, she probably knew everything that would happen on the way, and when you do, the whole excitement over the trip goes away.

Jacob had Renesmee sitting on his back, her hands on his face. It reminded me of the first time Edward ran with me, and a warm feeling spread inside my body. I squeezed my husband's hand, slightly nudging his shoulder. He smiled at me, getting my hint.

"Everything is packed. Let's go." Rosalie tapped her foot impatiently against the floor. Emmett grinned crookedly, he was as eager to get away as her.

"Are we taking all the cars? Are we enough people to drive them all in one turn?" Jacob frowned and looked out the window, as if he was expected a team of drivers that would drive all the expansive and fancy cars across the country.

"Of course, dog. We all have to drive one each."

"No, it doesn't work. There are too many cars." Edward hissed and started smiling. "A family of 10 members owns more cars then they can drive. That is fairly funny, imagine what people like Al Gore would say about that. Even with Renesmee driving, there is still Bella's motorcycle." He was the only one who thought that was funny in anyway. Renesmee lit up when he mentioned her driving, but I broke down that hope in one look. She pouted and leaned her cheek against Jacobs shoulder. "But, if we are all taking one car each with us, Bella and I can get back here later and get the last one."

"Why don't we just stuff the bikes in the trunk?" Jacob snorted.

"It's called moving-boxes."

"Be nice, Rose." Esme spoke for the first time. "I think that we should do as Edward say, the cars are our smallest problem right now." She sighed and looked at Carlisle.

"Esme is right; you should all take your cars, and let me handle the other problems." Edward gasped and looked at his father.  
"Are you sure?" Then he looked on Alice. "Are _you _sure?"

"Is that an insult?" She snorted, blinking in my directions. This would drive anyone more sane person crazy, but it was an already accepted truth that I was crazy. But not in the psych-home-style, though.

Jasper cleared his throat. "Should we get going then?"

"Of course, let's go."

"I'm going with Jacob in the Rabbit." Renesmee said to me when I reached out my hand. I didn't have any good reason to object, but it didn't keep my eyes from narrowing at Jacob.

"As long as Jacob doesn't let you drive, you can go with him."

"Thank you."

Car-engines started to roar everywhere around me, and I hurried out to my Ferrari. Edward strolled past me, kissed my cheek.

"See you later."

"Don't drive _too_ fast." He rolled his eyes, but smiled gently at me while gliding into the Aston Martin.

* * *

_Something you all should know._

_Volvo is the most driven car in Sweden. Everybody owns them, they're everywhere! _

_So, I must say, personally I got a little disappointed when Edward-divine got to drive one. _

_But then I heard about the Aston Martin, and everything was forgiven._

_That's why he is not driving the Volvo at the end, Aston Martin's are my dirty little secrets. _

_If you like it, please review._

_If you don't like it, please review. _


	3. Alone time

_I give you chapter 3 of Zenith._

_I hope you like it._

_I hope you vote for One step in the right direction in the Valentine-contenst. _

_You'll find with my other stories. _

_And oh, I must say everytime I see that someone has added this one to their favourite story it makes my day._

_Even if you don't review it, I at least know you like it. _

_So, review or add to favourite's, your choice. _

_(I hope you detect the irony.)_

_In the future you should just skip the A/Ns. Whatever I do it just turns to gibberish._

_Carry on._

* * *

Chapter 3

**Alone time**

"Good day. We've booked two tickets to Chicago and then two from Chicago to Seattle." The woman behind the counter was around fifty, shorthaired, wrinkly and clearly dazzled by Edward. I smiled, leaning in beside him. There was clearly a reason why he had chosen the counter with the longest line.

The woman got control over her features again, and she smiled politely at us both.

"First and last name, please." She looked over the edge of her glasses. I was impressed that her voice was so even when she spoke to Edward. I couldn't even think straight when he would smile at me like that.

He put an arm around my waist. "Edward Cullen." He said, knowing that she was going to ask for my name as well, but apparently wanting it to be more of a surprise. He pressed his fingertips against my ribs, probably asking me to play along. I didn't enjoy these games, but he did as the sturdy vampire he was. _Just this once._

The woman quickly typed his name into the computer and turned to me. "And you, dear?" I pulled back my hair with my left hand, deliberately showing of the engagement and wedding rings. Her eyes zeroed at them instantly, and then flattered to Edwards face and back to mine.

"Bella Cullen." I said, reflecting her polite smile. I knew it must have looked outrageously stupid, but I placed my left hand gently over Edwards silent heart and lay my head on his shoulder. I felt like a five-year old girl clinging on her dad or maybe a puppy. He pulled me closer to his side, waiting for the woman to regain control.

"Oh, I see." She mumbled, obviously dazzled and confused at the same time. Poor woman. She typed in my name as well. "Newly married?" She asked while the computer was processing. I wondered if she was curious or envious. I figured it was curiosity from the look in her eyes when she looked at us. It looked like something as unusual as true happiness for our sake.

I didn't know what to say, in case I gave us away.

"Soon a year, actually." Edward said, and it sounded like music. He made four small words sound like a forgotten symphony by Mozart. It was probably his happiness over the fact that slipped through his control and coloured the words.

"How nice." The woman said, while eyeing the screen. But she was able to let it go and once again look up at us over her glasses. "Then you two must have been very young when you married." It didn't sound like an accusations, the way that type of sentences use to sound like when old ladies are saying them. She was just stating fact from looking at our faces. She couldn't know that Edward actually was many times my age when we married, she didn't have to know that either.

"That is not wrong, we were only eighteen." Edward kissed my hair. I didn't even react to the lie like I used to. I would have to tell them soon as well.

Our age didn't seem to bother the woman. She just smiled happily at us again, clicking on the screen and printing out the tickets. She put them in a folder and handed them over.

"Then I wish you a wonderful trip, and a long, happy marriage. Something as insignificant as age doesn't make any difference. Do not let anyone tell you anything different."

"Thank you very much." Edward did really seem grateful when we walked away from the counter.

As always was everyone in the station staring at us, or at least turning their heads once.

"I liked her." I said, while we walked by a big group of tourists. They turned around after us, lifting up their cameras to take a picture.

"I know. I did too." He said, stepping in behind something so we wouldn't be caught on a photo.

"Oh, you did? Was there something special with her?" We stopped at our platform, and I leaned against the wall as far away from the humans as possible. I wasn't sure how long I could stand the sent, or the looks for that matter.

"She wasn't… admiring me like everyone else always is. Like every woman in the station is right now." The last words turned into a growl. I pulled him closer to me, putting my arms around his neck so he would have to look at me.

"I'm sorry I can't turn that out for you." He grimaced. "What was it with her then?"

"She was noticing everything! I have never met a person who is that attentive, except from you."

"What do you mean?" I frowned, and he looked away for a short second, maybe to gather his mind.

"She analyzed everything. From how close we were standing to each other to the smallest flickers in my face. She saw everything." I gasped in horror. He laughed and kissed my forehead. "Not _everything_, love. Just the human parts of us."

I lowered my head. "She seemed to be happy for our sake." I whispered.

"And she was." He murmured in my ear. "She was picturing us when we were old, and how beautiful our children would be." We both chuckled with bitterness. Once again I was glad Renesmee was with Jacob, it would be hard to explain her to this woman. Then his voice tightened. "Oh, how I wish all of that would come true." I shrugged, understanding his thoughts, but not really agreeing.

"I'm satisfied as long as I have you like this forever."

"Yes, that is defiantly a plus-side to our condition." He chuckled, stroking my hair.

He was carrying both our bags on the train. We hadn't brought much, just extra clothing, and other things, for the charade.

I sat closest to the window, admiring the nature that was drowned in rain as we passed in 150 mph, my left hand in his lap. Sometimes he was playing with my fingers; sometimes he was playing with my hair. He read and he listened to music. We didn't talk much for the first four hours until it hit me.  
"Why are we going to Chicago?" At this time he was pretending to sleep, but smiled and opened his eyes.

"I thought you wanted to see my hometown? You haven't been there, right?" No, I had never been to Chicago, but the city had grown to something exciting and attractive when I found out that that was the place he had been human. He smiled wider. "It's nice to see that you actually _are_ interested in my history. But the real reason is that there is no train from Boston to Seattle, so we have to change in Chicago." I frowned.

"You've lost me. So we won't _visit _Chicago, just passing by?"

"We'll have four and a half-hour before the train to Seattle departures." He said; straightening in the chair, just so the other travellers wouldn't be suspicious. "I think it will be enough time for us too do some touring." But I could see more then one problem with that.

"But it will be day?" He froze.

"I didn't think about that earlier. I guess I'm too used to Washington." He dug down in his pocket after his phone. "Alice." He murmured in seconds. "How will the weather in Chicago be tomorrow?" Her answer was short. "Thank you. I will." He snapped the phone shut. "Alice says hi. The weather will be dry but cloudy. Luckily." I sighed, relieved that the biggest problem was solved.

"Perfect." I smiled at him. He leaned closer and kissed me. His lips were more energetic then earlier today. I appreciated that; I had been missing a real kiss for a while now. I pulled myself closer to him, kissing him hungrily. He chuckled against my lips.

"Seems like I have been neglecting my wife."

"You have, without a doubt." He chuckled again.

"Do you know what?" He said, too fast and quiet for anyone else to hear. "Even though I want to make it up to her, I do not believe that this is the best time and spot for that." I let my arms fall and fell back into my seat. My lower lip stuck out. He laughed, patting my head. And then fast for humans, but slow for us, he pulled me back in his arms. "But I didn't say you could do _that_."

For the additional 18 hours I sat on his lap or lay in his arms, his lips never far from my skin. You didn't have to be a mind reader to know the thoughts of the other travellers.

The few hours in Chicago were like a second honeymoon, only much shorter, more crowded and sadder.

The clouds had been thin, and Edward worried about that for a while, but they grew thicker, and the sun wasn't spotted in all day.

First, Edward took me to the old house he'd lived in. It was renovated and different now, he said, but pretty much the same. Before that moment I had never thought of his former position in society. But while looking at the house it became obvious.

The Masen's had been rich, very rich. That explained the size of the diamonds in the ring I wore on my finger, and the diamond that hung in the bracelet around my wrist. It explained his careless treatment of money, and his love of gifts.

The house had been empty when we visited it, so we snuck in, and he gave me a tour in his memories. But I could see that it was hard for him, and even though I fell in love with the house at the first look, we couldn't linger here.

Then he took me to the graveyard where his family was buried.

He had bent down to stroke the gravestone when I caught up with him in human-speed. He presented me to the grave of his mother, and though it should have felt strange and awkward, it felt like meeting an admired person. After all, if she hadn't asked Carlisle to save her son, then he wouldn't be here with me, and I wouldn't be here either.

While I was talking to a stone, he was starring at another. I looked over his shoulder, and gasped. His name, date of birth and death was carved into the stone. We stood frozen for minutes, starring at his gravestone. He had explained, that the relatives that survived had assumed that his body had been mixed up with someone else's, and they had buried an empty coffin. Once again the memories were too hard on him, and we left.

He showed me the hospital where he had almost died, and the place Carlisle had brought him during the transformation. The entire city was part of his memories, every street, every corner had some meaning to him, even the new ones. Chicago was his hometown, and through the years he had come back here now and then to gather his thoughts.

It had been 5 years since last time.

But he didn't only have sad stories to tell me. Childhood tales that mostly took place in the parks we were walking through made me laugh hard several times.

I told him that if I could meet any person in the universe, dead or alive; I would have chosen his mother. He had been quiet, and then laughed, he said that she and I would get along very well, maybe a little too well.

A photograph took our photo without us noticing it underneath a cypress.

Once again we were walking down the platform to our train. And once again he was the gentleman carrying both bags.

I was trusted with the tickets, and when I looked at them, I frowned in disbelief.

"Bedrooms?" He chuckled, perfectly at ease.

"Yes. I am a man, after all." He gave me a dirty look. My mouth fell open.

"Edward!" He chuckled again, and kissed my lips.

"I'm only teasing you, love. But it is a 46 hour trip, so it would be nice with some privacy." I couldn't object to that. Playing human for so long would be tiring.

I found our room, and opened the door. On of the two bed were folded into a sofa, and over it the other was folded up in the wall. To the right a small, but hopefully soft, chair was placed in the corner, and to the left was another door, probably to the bathroom.

I walked in and put my purse on the sofa, turning to get a good look at it. He dumped the other stuff on the floor.

"What time is it?" He glanced at his watch.

"2:14 pm."

"That was good timing of us. One minute later, and we would have missed the train." He shrugged, and glanced over his shoulder. Outside our door there was a window, and through that window three teenage girls were staring like mad at us. I was embarrassed for their sake, and looked down in the floor. He moaned and rolled his eyes.

"I hate loud fantasies." He said, and it was like the words triggered the train, 'cause it started moving as soon as the last syllable had ringed out. "Thank you, engineer." I dared to look up again when I heard the door being closed. For a brief of a second I met his eyes, and they were golden fire now, burning with hunger. Then suddenly he pressed me back and down on the sofa. Our lips and bodies were locked together, both of us gasping for air. A faint thud broke through the mist his scent created in my head. My head snapped only to see that he had pushed down my purse from the sofa. His lips had, still urgent, moved down to my neck. I gasped and arched my body when I felt his hand sliding up my thigh under the skirt. As an immediate response his breathing became heavier.

"It seems like I'm not the only one who's been neglected." I breathed, holding back a moan. I still wasn't comfortable with those sounds.

"What do you say about making up for all those lost moments?" The words came out unevenly, interrupted by his respiration. I giggled, pulling his face away from my chest.

"How much time do we got?" He chuckled, kissing me despite my hands and shrugged.

"How much time do you want? I can sabotage the train if you want me to."

"That might be taking it too far."

"Might." He made an attempt to unzip my dress when my hands where occupied with his head. I managed to stop him, and tried to say something but now when his face was free there was no chance for me to say a word. And I no longer remembered what I wanted to say.

"You're a monster." I growled playfully.

"I love you too." He chuckled, but the sounds were hardly more then whispers. I hadn't realized that he had missed my body this much. I counted back in my head. Five days. That was the amount of time that we'd been without sex. I felt it, the yearning, but it hadn't been that bad before. Not as it was now, and not as his seemed to be.

The train rocked and he almost fell off. I saw the opening and flew up, my hair completely messed up and my dress' zipper halfway down. He fell forward, face down in the sofa and growled fiercely.

"Ouch." But I just smiled, letting my hands slide along his back, down his legs to his feet where I stopped to pull his shoes off. He sighed, and rolled over to his back and sat up.

"Come here." He reached out for me, grabbing my waist. I bent down and kissed the worlds most perfect lips. The lips kissed me back, and my yearning for his body was in super mode again. The t-shirt he had been wearing was soon in pieces on the floor. My hands couldn't move fast enough when I bent even further down to open his pants. The button was easy, but the zipper was difficult. For every moment my hands were placed on his crouch he became harder and harder; if I didn't get up the zipper soon, the fabric would split. But I managed, and he groaned in relief. The trousers were in the next moment on the floor next to the t-shirt. He zipped down the last bit and pulled the tight dress over my head. The way he touched me now wasn't like any way he'd touched me before. He followed the line of my lace-underwear with his hand, trembles shooting through my body. With the other he opened my bra, and threw it on the floor with the rest of our clothes. The hand raced over my breast and down to the last piece of clothing on my body. I closed my eyes to just let me feel when he started pulling them down my legs. I shivered worse then ever, and inside the yearning was near explosion level. They landed on the floor and I kicked them away. Quickly he put his hands on my hips, placing me straddle over his lap. We were already moaning when I felt him between my legs. But I felt something more; boxer-shorts. I pushed myself hard at him once, and then reaching to get them out of the way. He had noticed the same thing, but let me do the work. Instead he started kissing my neck and lips and caressing my breasts and stomach. I gave up the fight of pulling them off down his legs, and just gabbed a handful and pulled. Hopefully he had some spare with him. The sound of splitting fabric filled the air, and he no longer wore boxers. I jerked myself hard down his lap again and he filled me. I almost gave up a little shriek in pleasure when he was where I wanted him to be. And according to his breathing and help with pushing my hips, I was where he wanted me to be too. The jerks got harder and faster together with my moans. But not fast enough for him. He growled and threw himself over me down on the floor. I landed on my back with his body pressing me down on the clothes. He pressed my legs even further apart, and he pushed hard and fast. A hand slid down my right thigh and he grabbed my knee, pulling it to the same level as his hips. My body started to arch again and I grabbed his hair with one hand and his shoulder with the other and rolled over him. I was in his lap again, pressing him tightly too my chest while I continued moving my hips. His hands were on them again, but I knew both of us were close. One last throw and I was on my back again. He pushed one, two, three, four times more and an Edward-happiness so strong that I couldn't even have dreamt about it filled me. The last moans were loud enough for the neighbours to hear, and he sighed, but did not move.

When we both had recovered, I pulled a hand through his hair.

"That was new." He mumbled and started rolling off.

"That was amazing." I mumbled in return, staring up into the ceiling, playing with his hair and feeling the train move beneath us.

"You can call it that, yes." He rolled to the side, and pulled me to his body. "Maybe I should let you lead more often."

"Maybe." I smiled, still staring into the ceiling.

"But the fact that we haven't had sex in about five days might be a factor as well." I didn't answer, so he made me roll too the side so I faced him. "What is it?" I kissed him hard and briefly.

"You. You are what it is." I continued to kiss him, even though I could feel his confusion. "I love you." I explained. "And I want you, again. Now. I want more of your magic, lover-boy." I pressed my body against his.

"You can have whatever you want." He chuckled and pulled my leg over his hip. "It's my pleasure."

"Oh, I know it is." I breathed, kissing his nose.

"But somehow I get the impression that I'm not the only one who's enjoying myself." He rolled over me slowly, placing his hands on each side of my head. "I've never heard you making sounds like that." He whispered in my ear. I wasn't embarrassed instead I felt pride. "It —" He let his hand race down my body, to my hips and thigh. The way he touch me made my body burn again. I moaned. "— excites me." His voice was strained, as if he fought hard to control it and himself.

"You've been planning this, haven't you?" I gasped. He chuckled against my shoulder.

"No, not planning. Dreaming." He said, suddenly distant-minded and a smile in his voice. I laughed.

"Edward, you're such a perv!"

"We've already had this discussion, but I guess you're right. There is no limit of my imagination when it comes to you."

"I can't believe I married an old perverted man." He opened his mouth, but it took a while before he said something.

"I was going to say that I'm not old, but I am so, that would be a lie."

"Lies haven't stopped you before." I followed the lines of the muscles and vanes on his arms.

"No, but this lie wouldn't be necessary, since you already know everything." He rolled to the side, crushing me lightly against himself. "So you are saying that you're never dreaming of me?" I hid my face in his chest, carefully thinking through my answer so he wouldn't tease me about it.

"You already know that I am, there is no reason to ask."

"You're right, but there is some parts of these conversations that I like the most to hear. The workings of your mind, and my part in those are my absolute favourite."

"You are definitely the star in my dreams, never doubt that."

The train kept rushing through the country. We spent the 46 hours in the little room. Sometimes letting our dreams come true and sometimes just being in each others arms. The door wasn't opened once during the trip, only when the blind was up we could see that we actually moved. He admitted once that he had planned this.

"But only so we could spend some time together alone before we moved in with the others. This would be difficult with them around."

And I believed him. I knew that when we moved in with his family we had to control ourselves. There could be weeks between "alone-time", five days would be a short time compared to that. I was lucky too never have been to collage before, I would have too study hard too stay in class. Unlike Edward who, of course, already knew everything.

We arrived in Seattle 10:20, and to our misfortune was the sun shining in an uncharacteristic way for Washington. Edward had to stop me one step away from the door to the street. I wasn't used to play human this much, and after two days on a train, the sun seemed like something nice. But he put one arm around my waist restraining me to go outside.

"We'll just have to wait until it gets dark." He whispered in my ear. "Since we're going to run all the way to Forks, darkness is something to prefer."

We sat down on a bench a few feet away, so we could know as soon as possible when we could get out.

I lay with my head in his lap while he was reading the paper. Suddenly he growled.

"Typical."

"What? More newborns?" I eyed trough the headlines, but couldn't find anything about murders. But he didn't answer me, just kept staring at the paper.

"Excuse me, miss." It took a while before I understood that the baled-headed man was talking to me. He stared at me, smiling widely.

"Mrs." I flashed the ring in an attempt to scare him away. And even though his smile faded one degree, he didn't leave. He shot a glance at Edward, and the smile grew wider again.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Have you and your, erm, husband is it?" I nodded. "Right. Have you ever been into modelling?" I suppressed a laugh. So this was why our unnatural beauty didn't scare the man, he only saw money in it and no reason to be afraid.

"No, we haven't." But how many times haven't I considered Edward modelling material? It felt weird hearing that about myself as well, but the man was probably right. Both of us had the looks of supermodels, thanks to our transformations.

I looked at Edward. He was still staring at the newspaper, not reading, but not looking at me either. There was no question what I had to do and he was not going to help me.

"Fantastic! What do you say about signing with—" But I interrupted him.

"We can't do that. I'm sorry, but there is no way we could be models with your agency, or any other for that matter. Thank you. Bye."

"But…"

"No." I was harsh, but harsh was the only way of making him go away. I started looking at the newspaper so he would understand that we weren't interested.

"If it is something with your family…"

"She said no! Please leave." Edward snapped, he couldn't hold back anymore. The next moment the man was gone, Edwards fierce growl could have scared anyone away. I stared in shock at him. "Sorry about that." He mumbled, turning back to the reading. "It was to late to warn you, so I let you deal with it. Sorry." His eyes were still dark, but I sat up and put my hands on his cheeks.

"I didn't mind. It just brought back memories, and actually I was flattered."

"Why am I not surprised." His eyes became soft and I touched his lips.

"You should be flattered as well."

"I am, but it gets a bit old 80 years later." He shrugged. "And I've gotten that offer a couple of times before. I haven't considered doing it even once, and I don't even think I would take it if I were a human. That business is nothing for me."

"So, if you'd been a little more vain, you would be a famous male-model by now?"

"No, I would be a vampire who'd have to hide himself because of the fame earlier in his life. You see, since we're not ageing, I, and anyone else who decides to be famous, would have to disappear after a few years. After, there would be no way for me, or that person, to go out, cause everybody would recognize you." I hadn't thought about it that way before, but it made sense.

"But, then, Carlisle teaching, wouldn't that be problematic too?" I frowned, thinking what a stupid idea this was, but he interrupted my head and pulled me up against his chest.

"It _will_ be a little weird in the beginning, since he'll only be able to teach night classes, like the rest of us. And when he starts working at hospitals again, it might be a little trouble, since we'll have to check out every person who works there so he hasn't taught anyone of them. But we've been through worse." He caressed my back, leaning his chin against the top of my head.

"It's good to hear that you got such experience with researching." I muttered.

"As I said, 80 years later, and in today's society, we have to be more careful." I thought about that for a minute, and then let it go. There was no reason to continue the discussion.

"After all, I'm glad you're not _that_ vain." I sighed and nodded in the direction of the agency-man after a couple of minutes.

"I'm glad I'm not that vain too." He mumbled against my forehead. His sudden growl gave me a fright, but he held my hands as gentle as before.

"Is it he again?"

"No." Edwards lips brushed over my skin when he shook his head. "Just more fantasies." I giggled; I had a more relaxed attitude to fantasies after the train.

"Who?" He tossed his head to his right. My eyes followed the direction of his movement. A young teenaged boy with dark, greasy hair was throwing glances once every second at us. I sighed, I was sorry that my husband had to endure _those_ thoughts.

"Oh, you shouldn't have looked at him." Edward whispered. "Now the fantasies are more unbearable then ever."

"Sorry." I said, quickly sitting up. Air ran through my lungs and set my throat on fire. I shouldn't be allowed to be here, so close to humans, for so long. I was extremely strong, and almost oblivious to the scent now, but I hadn't hunt for days.

"Don't do that." He growled, putting an arm around my waist, pulling me closer again. My body was stiff like ice; I had to concentrate hard not to breathe. "What is it?" He stroke my cheek.

"Thirsty." I gasped.

"Oh, we'll hunt when we run." Knowing it would fade soon, I allowed myself to draw a giant breath. He frowned at me. "Don't over do it, love."

"I'm not, I promise." He shrugged, letting the subject go. I put my head in his lap again.

Over an hour passed, and we didn't speak a word.

"Is it just me or are you considering this far from boring too?" I mumbled while I studied his face. He had my head between his hands and was playing with my hair.

"No, it's not just you."

* * *

_I don't want to nag, but I'll do it anyway._

_Please review._


	4. Homecoming

_I guess I at least can update what I have. _

_There will be one more good chapter, that I'm kind of proud of, and then everything goes down hill._

_But I'll make myself finish Zenith, if I have to._

_I can't promise anything though._

_That's my curse._

_Never being able to finish stories._

_..._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 4

**Homecoming**

But the darkness had to fall. The enormous clock above the counters was a quarter to six when Edward thought it would be dark enough for us.

The moon was already shining, but the lights did not reach the streets of Seattle. The city felt like a huge cage, with metal and cold lights everywhere. I wanted to run for it, but Edward held me back, made me realize that I couldn't run now, that I had to wait until we got off the streets.

With his thumb caressing the back of my hand I calmed down. Even if it was a cage, Seattle was big enough to hold me busy for years, and with Edward that could be centuries.

We started run as soon as the silver-glow from the streetlights was exchanged with the moonlight.

It was freeing to let the human-charade go after almost a week in it. We ran a longer path trough the forest then necessary, none of us were eager to get back into a car and head back to New Hampshire.

A couple of miles north of Forks we crossed paths with a bear. I hadn't noticed the scent before Edward was gone. And when I did, I laughed to myself. He wanted to get there before me, not letting me have this more entertaining hunt. And when he went all that way with it, I wouldn't destroy it for him.

I ran in a slower speed between the green trees that always would be home for me. The moonlight was piercing through the branches and made lace-like patterns on the forest-floor. The magic was interrupted by the deep growls and snarls of two fighters. I smiled, and quickened up the pace.

In a small clearing, glowing in silver, Edward was just about to finish the bear of. I slowed and stopped, leaning against a tree, watching him deal the finale blow and burying his teeth in the creatures neck. Without a drip of blood going to waste, and without a tear in his clothes, he stood up again, carefully letting go of the animal.

"Classy."

"Thank you." He grinned. "Found anything?" His eyes glowed warmer then the sun and he stared hungrily into mine.

"No. Not yet." I wasn't able to let him go with me look. It was like he _was _the sun, and his eyes looked right through me, without casting any shadows. "Zenith." I whispered.

"What?" He looked confused, walking up beside me.

"Never mind." I shook my head to get the stupid feeling out.

"You know you're driving me mad when you say that."

"Yes, I know." I put one hand on his chest. "But this time I mean it. Never mind." He opened his mouth, but the scent of a horde of dear snuck up on us. "I'll take what I get." I whispered, leaning forward to kiss him before I disappear to catch my prey.

I had to check up on Charlie when we got to Forks.

I snuck in while Edward was getting the car. The fridge was still filled, and the dishes were made. This meant that he'd hopefully not starve, even though his menu would be more finite. I was surprised to see that even the laundry had been made.

But the worst part was checking him out. I opened the door slightly to his room. Snores had told me that he was sleeping, and when I peeked inside the room it seemed like he had taken my departure well. Of course he was sad, any father would be, but he seemed to take it with reason and not blow it out if proportion, as I was afraid he would.

I didn't dare touch the door to my old room.

Edward was waiting in the before-car outside, apparently wanting me to ride with him, instead of going on the bike behind.

"How is he holding up?" He greeted me when I slid into the car.

"Well, I guess. Good enough to survive it, I hope." I sighed and leaned my forehead against the window.

"I'm glad to hear that." He whispered, kissing my hand. "Shall we try to get back to Renesmee before Jacob ruins all her manners?" I smiled tiredly.

"That seems like a good idea."

Soon the car was hitting 100 mph. The speed my family drove in didn't frighten me anymore. I was one of them now, another maniac-driver, to Edwards delight. I enjoyed the speed, but right now I didn't really care.

There in my old house, homesickness and longing for my father and mother had come back. My love for my new family was somehow stronger, but I would always miss Charlie and Renée and that realization made my heart ache.

Edward felt it, I know he did, but didn't say anything. Probably he didn't know _what_ to say. But I didn't blame him. I wasn't in the mood for his sympathy.

We stopped for gasoline somewhere outside Boston, and when I stepped out the car to get some fresh air and to just have something to do, something small and hard ran into me.

"MOM!" I froze, but as soon as I realized that it _was _Renesmee I hugged her tightly.

"Hey, darling. How come you're here?" I lifted her up in my arms, almost crushing her against my chest. I had missed her much more then I had been aware of.

"Alice saw when you would get here, so Jacob and I snuck out and drove here." My eyes narrowed. She smiled angelically.

"You drove?"

"No, silly mom. Jacob did."

"Hi Bella." Jacob's husky voice came from the other side of the car, and I turned around. Stepping out of the small Rabbit, my best friend waved at me with a wide grin.

"Are you not greeting your dad, princess?"

"I was just about to, dad, you know I was." Renesmee was already gone from my arms, and in her fathers when I turned my head from Jacob.

"I know." He chuckled.

"I missed you both, very much, you know. _Very _much. I think Jacob and Rose were kind of bored with my wining all the time." I raised an eyebrow at Jacob to get the story confirmed. He shrugged and nodded at the same time, I took that as a yes. "Did something exiting happen on the way to Washington?" She asked, glowing with happiness. Edward and I looked at each other, and smiled awkwardly. Renesmees eyes narrowed as mine had before, and saw right through us. And as she always did when something had happened she turned to her father. "Dad. What did you do?" His eyes widened in fake shock.

"I didn't do anything." Renesmee turned to me.

"Mom. What did he do?" I started laughing.

"For once in his life, it wasn't his making, actually."

"Whose was it then?" She looked confused, and Edward's guilty eyes and my embarrassed smile didn't help her understand. Jacob stepped in to help us.

"I don't think you should know _everything_, Nessie."

"But I want to." She pouted in the way only small girls can.

"No, you don't, listen to someone who knows." Her pout shrunk and disappeared under Edwards unusually hard gaze.

"Even though I didn't like the joke, I see your point." She mumbled, hiding her face against his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Alice said to say that you should come home as fast as possible, by the way." Her shiny mood wasn't back yet, and her face was still hid in the jacket.

"Let's go then. Do you want to go with us or Jacob?" I said, trying to lighten to mood. Nobody noticed.

"Jacob." Edward said, saying out loud what Renesmee had thought. He put her down on the ground, and she disappeared into the little car.

"Maybe you were a little hard on her." I whispered when we were back in our car.

"Maybe, but I didn't like the way she thought about things. Like everything there is to know are happy and good things." I gave him a look and he rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know she's still just a kid, but " he sighed, trying to get the right words. "she doesn't _act_ like a kid, even if she did tonight. I just think she should know the real world as soon as possible."

"With her growing up so fast and all, you mean?"

"Yes, exactly." I sighed, letting my fingers glide up and down his arm and hand.

"You're right, Edward. I guess I'm just acting like a mom." He smiled, widely, and gave me a dirty look.

"A very sexy mom." He chuckled, and kissed me.

I had no idea how Carlisle had been able to fix a house this size in such short notice. But I should know better then to be surprised by the Cullen's by now. It was similar to the house in Forks, but not _that_ big, and not that many glass-windows. This house war located close to the campus, and it wasn't safe to give students such insight into our lives.

Edwards room and mine was on the top floor, and someone, probably Emse, had placed Renesmee on the ground floor, as far away from us as possible. As if that would help with the super-hearing. But it did also mean that she and Carlisle, whose room lay besides ours, would gladly endure our sounds if it came to that. But, hopefully, they wouldn't spend as much time alone as we would.

If it was something I _wasn't _surprised by, was the size of my closet. I didn't even have to open it to understand how big it was, after all, Alice didn't have the limits of too much as a normal person had.

I had repressed our anniversary, but Edward had not. He managed to lure me out without giving me the slightest hint; I had no idea why we suddenly were running through the woods.

He snuck up behind me, folding his arms around my waist and breathing in my hair.

"I can guarantee that there will be no interferers out here. No wolves and no humans will disturb us tonight." With those words I understood, and I sighed. He kissed my neck while laying me gently on the soft, dry grass.

* * *

_Review if you want to. _

_Cross your fingers for my ability to finish._


	5. Doors

_The last chapter that I'm sure of._

_After this everything is very... cloudy. _

_I'm quite uncertain of which direction to take._

_But as soon as I figure it out, you'll know._

_For now, enjoy while you can._

* * *

Chapter 5

**Doors**

I had decided to take history this semester. I had no idea why, if it was a subject besides maths that I hated, it was history. I could easily have taken medicine for Carlisle (the teachers here at Dartmouth had almost sang out in joy when they saw Carlisle's, a bit shorted, resume and hired him in the next breath), but I wanted to have some privacy this year too, not always being under surveillance. I knew I would miss Edward that hour, but the part of my body that liked to suffer told me that it would only sweeten our time together more. My body was not a democracy, but it had freedom of speech, and this time I listened.

I strolled discreetly into the classroom, but even though I was early the seats were already half-full. When I stepped inside and looked around, a whisper went through the room. I felt how my stomach dropped to the floor. The way I had seen the Cullen's that first time in the cafeteria, that was how everybody else saw me now, except I was alone, and not weirdly staring into the wall. I hid a frown, and hurried to a seat in the back, so nobody could be able to stare at me from behind. It was terrifying how similar this class was to my firsts in Forks. Because, even if I sat with my back against the wall, everybody, or mostly the boys, the girls seemed to angry and jealous to want to give me the pleasure of being glanced at, managed to stare at me.

Why had I been so stupid to choose a lesson on my own? If Edward had been here, our obvious relationship would have scared everyone away. I sighed, and banged my head into the table. Stupid, stupid, stupid Bella. Now I had to endure a whole semester with all _these_ people. I didn't even care look at them; I was too depressed.

The teacher showed up, and I had to lift my head the slightest to be able to see him. Sadly enough, he was just the typical history-teacher. White-haired and glasses, huge, dusty old books and a boring, dry voice. He introduced himself, but I didn't catch the name. I would change class as soon as possible. Medicine didn't seem such a bad alternative after all.

Soft footsteps and a sweet scent woke me up abruptly and my head flew up. I started staring at the door, and a couple of seconds later a low knock interrupted the professor.

"Yes?" He said, with the sound of an old door opening. Another whisper blew through the class when the door opened and a young woman stepped over the threshold.

She didn't look up, but I knew right away that she could easily compare with Rosalie in beauty, but if Rosalie was beautiful, this girl was fair. Something between my sister and the Volturi soldier, Jane. She had dark red, wavy hair to her waist and wore a simple black dress. She was far from modern in her looks; she was a girl who could have been queen a hundred years ago. And she was a vampire, I could tell that, not only from her shockingly amazing looks, but also from her pale skin and the sweet scent she brought with her. Why hadn't Alice told us that other vampires were attending Dartmouth this year? But the most scaring and important thing I had to ask myself; was this girl, and her probable family, vegetarians like us? Or was she lethal to every human in this room? Was I going to be the one to fight this small, exquisite creature?

"I'm sorry, I got lost." Her voice was low, not more then a whisper and she didn't lift her head when she spoke. Obviously very shy. The professor looked at his papers.

"Ms Mary-Anne Dawson, is it?" She nodded. "Oh, well, never mind. Take a seat." She walked up to the closest, empty chair, and sat down. I kept staring into her back, making sure I noticed every movement she made, so it took a while before I processed in my head that somebody was calling my name.

"Mrs Isabella Cullen?"

"Hm, what? Right, that's me." A dozen surprised and disappointed eyes turned to my awkwardly waving hand and me.

"Nice of you to join us, mrs Cullen." The professor made a mark in his notes. "In mind, of course." If I hadn't been so focused on Mary-Anne, I would have sunk deep in my chair and not look up for the rest of the hour. The easy and natural ways of the rest of my family hadn't really made it to me yet, or not in embarrassing situations anyhow. But I couldn't take my eyes of the long flow of unnaturally red hair, or it was natural, just the kind of colour that one in a million redheads have.

The professor started the lesson after going through every name, and both Mary-Anne and I sighed, as if we had the same pair of lungs. It seemed she'd been taught in this charade as well. Which meant she'd been here before. Which meant she possibly couldn't be anything else then a vegetarian. I relaxed and leaned back in my chair. I wouldn't have to fight her after all.

The hour dragged worse then I'd experienced ever before. I just wanted to get to my feet, walk up to her and introduce myself. But the professor gave us no pause to talk, and even if he did, the rest of the class seemed so focused that they'd probably be furious even for a whisper. It must have to do with this being their first and only time in collage and the need of sleep. All I had to do was to ask Edward, and write something, and it would be done in a couple of minutes. I had no longer any need of changing class; I was too curios to let this slip out of my hands.

But finally the professor ended the conversation he had with a student about some old happening, and ended the lesson. I had no idea what they'd talked about.

I rose, almost too fast, but I wanted to catch Mary-Anne before she disappeared. But she was even faster, in the time I got to her seat; she had disappeared out the door. When I followed her out, nobody else had had the time to even rise.

I knew I wouldn't catch her even before I stepped out in the corridor. It was empty, and there was no way she'd keep up the charade when there were no people around. And I was right, she was gone, her scent lay strong in the air. All I had to do was to follow it, but I had to get some advice first.

Carlisle would have a class in the great hearing room down the hall and Edward would have architecture in the other end. I was outside the door in two seconds, and lifted my hand to knock.

"Yes?" I opened the door, and peeked in. All the students in the class looked from me to Carlisle, who stood in front of a giant white board, back turned to them too write something. "Bella." He said, smiling. "How nice, if you'll just wait ten minutes until the end of the lesson…" But I interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, but I have to talk to you. Now." He looked surprised, but my tone assured him that I was serious, and he dropped the pen.

"I would like that all of you pair up with your neighbour and start writing down the symptoms for these three diseases." He said to the class, who had started mumbling. Then he turned to me, and stepped out in the corridor.

I told him the whole story of the vampire in my class, and for every word his eyes widened even more.

"Are you sure?" He asked, voice still steady.

"Positive." I breathed.

"Could she be dangerous?" I had already answered to that question in my story, but he asked it anyway.

"I don't know, maybe. I didn't get to see her eyes, so I couldn't tell. What do you want me to do, Carlisle? The scent is still here, I can try to catch her." He shook his head abruptly.

"No, I won't have you do that. Not when we don't know anything about them." He frowned, thinking. "I think we should wait, see what happens. See if _Alice_ sees anything. And if the female, or her family, makes contact with us." He turned to get back to his class, but I put a hand on his shoulder.

"And Edward?" I mumbled. I knew he would go berserk when he'd find out, and he would probably go chase after Mary-Anne. I was sure he'd never let me back into that classroom whatever I said. But Carlisle grinned.

"Go tell him now, I bet he's already heard our conversation." The downsides with super-hearing.

The conversation was over and he turned back to the classroom. "Now then. Mr Stewart, what do…?"

I turned and hurried, in human-speed now since a lot of classes had ended, through the corridor, trying to ignore all the heads that turned after me. As soon as I got to his classroom, the door flung open and I was in his arms.

"Finally." He said and kissed me fiercely and deep. I didn't mind all the stares we got, hopefully this kiss might teach them whom I belonged to.

I threw my arms around his neck, pressing my body against his and kissing him back.

"Don't try to distract me." He chuckled and tried to pull away. But I wasn't up for that. I gripped his hair tighter and bit his lip. He continued chuckling and let his lips slide over my jaw to my ear unwillingly. "You're making everyone blush." He whispered in my ear.

"I don't care." I growled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, love. And even if I hate to interrupt this, I think there is something you want to tell me." I grimaced.

"As if you don't already know." He leaned back so he could look at me.

"I only know what you told Carlisle."

"And I told Carlisle everything _I _knew."

"Oh." He frowned for a moment, thinking everything I knew through. Then he smiled my favourite smile. "I'll trust you this time."

"Thank you, that was nice and varied." He shrugged and leaned forward to kiss me again, but I ducked so his lips touched my forehead.

"Are you sure you're not going after her later?" His eyes were big and innocent when he looked at me.

"Of course." I smiled, leaning my head against his chest.

"_I_ trust _you_ this once." He sighed in relief. "But don't think I'm not going to be mad if you sneak out! And don't think I won't find out." He stopped breathing, probably in shock of how I hit the right spot. "Thank you." I said, content with myself.

"Don't you have class?" He breathed, his voice still a bit shaken.

"Yes, _we _have class." He smiled absentmindedly, starting to walk down the hall with his arms tightly around my shoulders.

"Oh, yeah, we."

"We can ditch if you want to?" I started to worry if I had said something. He stopped suddenly, staring into the distance.

"No, we'll go." He said, smiling at me.

"Oh, okay. If you want to."

"Yes, I do." He turned a corner, and opened a door that looked exactly the same as all the others. It would have taken me ages to find the right one without help.

The room was empty, except from one person.

The only person was Mary-Anne of course. She sat bent over her table, with a pencil in one hand, and holding back her hair with the other. I looked at Edward in the corner of my eye, but all I could see was terror. His mouth had opened, and his eyes were wide in fear. His pale face had become even paler, and my stomach dropped to the floor again. I looked back to Mary-Anne who was staring at Edward, and she had almost the same expression, only her mouth was closed and her eyebrows were lifted in shock. Her eyes were creamy golden. She was about to look at me, but Edward pulled himself together, probably hearing the thought in her head.

"Leave her alone." The fierce growl that followed the words made her terrified and she bent down her head again.

Everything had happened so quickly, and I had no idea of what had triggered these reactions. Edward was still staring, terrified but angrily, at her, holding one arm protectively around me. Mary-Anne almost shivered in fear.

"Edward, what is it?" He calmed down when I put my hands on his face, and turned to me.

"Come, I need to talk to you." He mumbled with the usually smooth velvet rough. His big hands were placed on my back, pushing me out of the room.

When he got far away enough so she wouldn't be able to hear, he pushed me up against the wall and stared with hard eyes at me.

"Edward, what is it?" I put my hands on his face again. He sighed, and closed his eyes under my fingers.

"She knows everything." He said.

"Knows everything? How?" I was confused, what did he mean?

"Her talent is —" He fell silent.

"Yes?" I continued caressing his face so he would keep his reason. I had no idea what could have been so bad that he'd become like this. Only Jane's sadistic powers had made him freak out this much before.

"Her talent is a mix between Aros and mine." His golden eyes shimmered at me, and I gasped, understanding.

"So she hears _everything_?" I felt how wide my eyes were, but I couldn't regain control over my muscles, I had turned to ice again.

"Yes and no." He mumbled. "If she looks at your face, she sees and hears everything you've been trough, things _you_ don't even remember. And when she turns her face away, she can still hear you inside her head, as if she was you as well, not only herself." Sadness coloured his voice now.

"But that is terrible." I managed to breath. "She must have so much problem with staying sane!" He nodded.

"Yes, it is very hard on her, she has considered taking her life many times." The confusion grew.

"But how could you know all this, and wouldn't she hear us now?" I whispered, as if that would make any difference. He backed away, letting his arms fall to his sides.

"Her mind is an open door, there are so many other minds that is passing through all the time, and she can never really close it. So everything is leaking out, and I'm able to take part of it all, even if I'm in the same room only for a second. But I think there are limitations, a few miles away and the others disappear, I'm not sure." He pressed his hands to his face in agony. "Bella, you have no idea how it was. I know how it is as it is for me, but to have no idea who's thinking what, and what memory is your own, that must be terrifying, utterly terrifying. And reason enough to become insane, and suicidal." I wanted to comfort him, but when he explained it to me like this, I wasn't able to do anything. This was the reason why she hadn't looked up when she got into the classroom earlier.

"Why would she come here? Why doesn't she hide out in the desert or something?" I gasped, quickly thinking through how many people's faces that were available on campus and how easy it would be to run away when you had such a talent.

"She's like me in more then one way. She doesn't _want_ to be a monster. And she do not want to tear her family apart." His hands were still pressed against his face.

"How old is she?"

"Seventeen." He breathed. I winced. One more thing they had common.

"No, I mean, when was she born?" He gasped, and turned his face slowly at me.

"1701." I dropped my chin.

"So she's been around for 307 years, and hearing other peoples minds in hers for 290! Is it possible for a person to be that strong!" He whined low.

"There is no longer a Mary-Anne inside her. Everyone else's memories has overwritten her own. The only reason why she isn't a beast is her sisters."

"Edward." A small voice whispered from my right.

"Yes, Mary-Anne?" He didn't look at her, just glancing at me. I turned to Mary-Anne, who was staring into the floor. I hadn't noticed her following us.

"Hello. I'm Bella." My voice was thin, I was still afraid of this girl.

"I know." She mumbled and winced. "Sorry. Hello, nice to meet you."

"What do you want?" Edward growled.

"Please take me to Carlisle."

* * *

_My friend almost killed me when she read this through after I gave it to her for Christmas. _

_You see, she only got these five chapters (that's why Mary-Anne is 307 years old when she should be 308 since it's 2009 now, but I wrote it last year, and I didn't want to change it)._

_I have to admit, I made this cliff-hanger on purpose._

_Now, what to you think?_

_Tell me, please._

_xoxo_


	6. Family and Friends

_It's been a while, but not too long._

_I actually have nothing to say, just_

_hope you'll like it._

* * *

Chapter 6

**Family and friends**

I had snuggled up in the soft couch in our living room, which was full with people.

Edward stood behind my back, his hands on my shoulders. Carlisle was the only one of the other Cullen's sitting down; they were all nervously standing in different positions in the room. The reason for the tense mood was the four strangers sitting opposite from us.

Edward and I had brought Mary-Anne to our house where Carlisle had gone after class. The others had gathered there when Alice told them about her.

Emmett's usually soft and happy face was hard and his eyes were fixed on the three women and the male. I was scared when someone like Emmett was acting weird, and if Edward's hands hadn't been on my body, I wouldn't have been able to keep it together. He probably knew that.

Mary-Anne's family had come here as soon as they figured out where their sister was. Carlisle had greeted them as politely as he would do to anyone and offered them to sit down in his house.

They were now curiously admiring our house and us. I thanked my happy star that Jacob and Renesmee was out for the evening. It seemed like she also had a talent for keeping her adorable self out of the way when there might be trouble with her presence.

"I must tell you how surprised I am to so such a large coven in a place like this, and in public!" The sister in the middle, the leader ran her eyes over us and raised an eyebrow. Her eyes were clear red, black make-up making the impression stronger. Her short, bleached hair and torn-up, old clothes were signs of a wild lifestyle and personality. She surely wasn't eager to cover her identity, body or beauty. How could a person like that hold Mary-Anne's head over water?

She dug her hand down her pocket, pulled up a box of cigarettes. "Do you mind?" She said, waving it at Carlisle.

"Yes, I do, I'm afraid." She shrugged and put it back down. "I see you are still feeding on humans. May I ask why you decide to live here, with the risk of being exposed?" She snorted.

"If you're referring to the humans and their _police _I don't give much for that crap. I've been doing this for quit some time now, I know what I'm doing, thank you." I had no idea, but sometime this gathering suddenly was about her. I couldn't even remember her name. I touched Edward's hand, and he squeezed my shoulder in return.

"Liberty, I would like to talk to Carlisle." The woman reacted instantly and her hard and tough futures relaxed and she leaned backwards.

"Of course, Mary-Anne. Take it away." The other two, a female and a male, sat quite and watched when Mary-Anne moved further out on the seat.

She still didn't look up, but I could hear her nervous breathing from across the room.

"Would it make it more easier for you to look at me, Mary-Anne?" Carlisle's voice was soft and even, he talked to her as he would talk to a dieing patient. And that was when I realized it. Mary-Anne was dieing. She was going to die, maybe not now, but soon, very soon. Her mind had been pressed to the edge for almost 300 years, not even a vampire mind could cope with that pressure.

Mary-Anne gasped, and shook her head fiercely.

"No, no, I can't do that. I can't look at you." Panic and desperation coloured her voice.

"Calm down, my dear. If I assure you that something would keep me from entering your head if you look at me, would you do that then?" I winced and looked at Carlisle, who'd turned to me.

"Do you mean that I…?" He nodded.

"Please, Bella." Liberty, her sister and brother looked at me with raised eyebrows. They didn't understand what was going on, what Carlisle and I were talking about.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you are aware of the consequences for our sister if she look you in the eye?" The nameless sister whispered in a sweet soprano voice.

"Yes, my son has told me about that. But, my daughter will be able to prevent that." He grabbed my hand and stared with meaning eyes at Edward and me.

I nodded and stretched the rubber band that was protecting my mind from everyone and including Carlisle in that protection. "I'm finished." I said, and he turned back to Mary-Anne.

"Now, my child. You should be able to look at me." With wavering eyes, and an uncertain face preparing for pain she turned her face towards him. She smiled relived when their eyes met.

"Thank you." She whispered. He just smiled at her.

"Thank Bella." Without looking at me, she thanked me with all her heart. Edward ran his fingers along my neck, obviously proud of me.

"How did you do that?" Liberty gasped, leaning forward again. She had an unlit fag between her lips. The declining of permission of smoking it didn't stop her from having it ready.

"My wife has a talent for privacy." Edward murmured and stroke my jaw and hair.

"Your _wife_?" She spit and looked with doubt on him.

"Forget about it." He growled. "I'm only hers."

"How the…?"

"I read minds, but not as thoroughly as your sister." She gave him a look and I became furious.

"We'll see about that." She whispered tenderly.

"Keep yoUR-" I was almost at my feet, throwing myself over her but Edward held me back.

"Calm down, love, you have to concentrate." I had forgotten about Carlisle and Mary-Anne who'd closed up to each other and stood whispering a bit away from the others.

I checked the band, but it was as strong as ever. It seemed like I didn't have to concentrate to keep it up any longer. It was up or it was down, apparently.

"There's no need, she's safe." I sank down, covering my eyes with my hand. "What are they talking about anyway?" They were speaking so low and so fast not even my ears could keep up. But Edward could still pick up Mary-Anne's thoughts.

When he didn't answer me I peeked up between my fingers. His eyes were fixed on the couch next to me, but his golden eyes were not looking at it. He suddenly turned to Jasper and growled. His brother had apparently calmed his emotions. Was the thing Mary-Anne wanted to know that bad?

"So how come y'all are here then?" Liberty removed the fag from her lips when she spoke and played with it between her fingers. She was completely indifferent to the conversation between her sister and Carlisle. Her eyes narrowed. "There's something weird about you, I just can't put my finger on what it is."

"They're not drinking human blood, Lib." The male spoke for the first time, and a rolling of eyes followed the words.

"Oh, yeah, that's right! You're completely right, Adonis."

"Adonis?" Alice started giggling at my respond.

"Yes, my name is Adonis, madam." He had traces of an accent, but the long life with the Americans had made it go away almost completely. He smiled beautifully, and not before now I could see how truly handsome he was. With a strong body for his young age and dark skin under the paleness, I understood he was old, very old. He had black hair in a combed mess on his head, and the straight nose also showed for southern extraction.

My small knowledge of European mythology stepped in.

"The _real_ Adonis?" I gasped.

"Define real." He teased. "Yes, I am the one in the myth. That stupid Aphrodite couldn't bare the thought of me turning old and die so she made me immortal. The gods back then were no more gods then you and I."

"You've met Aphrodite?" I gasped, amazed by the young man in front of me. He laughed.

"Yes I have. And lived with her for a long period of time, as well. But that woman was so vain and she just wanted me for herself so I left. I swam across some oceans and a couple of thousand years later we're here. So, there it is, my life story in short."

"Very short." Edward snorted. I ignored him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I'm just fascinated, that even a small part of those old believes are true."

"No offence taken." He smiled, leaning back again.

"Bella, you've always been too easily amazed." Emmett laughed his loud laughter from the corner. I turned around and stuck my tongue out for him.

"It's not everyday you meet a person from the Greek mythology." I replied angrily. He continued laughing until Rosalie asked him to shut up.

"It's not everyday you act like a five-year-old. Calm down, love."

"How come you're not eating humans?" Liberty smashed in before I could get a good look at Edward.

"Everybody doesn't enjoy slaughter as much as you do, my dear." The last sister whispered. "You have to remember that Adonis, Mary-Anne and I aren't feeding on the living either." Liberty snored loudly at her sister and rolled her eyes.

"I've never been able to understand that, you know. It doesn't make sense at all. If were able to eat humans, then we should."

"We're able to do a lot if things, you think we should do them as well?" Edward growled through clenched-together teeth.

"Oh." She pulled her eyebrows together and formed her lips to an o. "I wonder, _wife,_ is he always like that? Cause you see, if he's that tense, it might not even be worth the effort."

"No, only to people who deserves it." I said, my voice as honey but with an edge sharp enough to cut hairs in two. Liberty snarled.

"No fighting in my house." Esme ordered and walked up beside me.

"Of course not, Esme." I said, eyes still fixed on Liberty. "Want to take this outside?"

"Bella. No." Edward jumped over the back and fixed me with his eyes, trying to make me not do anything stupid. But I felt for stupid, and she'd insulted me, and him. I wanted to take it out on her.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." Liberty was about to get up, and I was about to follow her, but then Carlisle turned back to us with Mary-Anne staring into the floor behind him.

"There will be no fighting, Bella." He said, and I had no other choice then to sit back down again.

"Another time then." I promised and Liberty grinned viciously at me.

"There won't be any fighting, ever, Bella." Carlisle's voice had turned hard and cold. In shock I looked up on him. "Mary-Anne needs both of you, there can't ever be any fights."

"Thank you, Carlisle." Mary-Anne breathed, and put a hand on his arm. She smiled tiredly at him. "But I know my sister better then well, and I know she won't be able to stay out of it for long. It might be time for us to leave." It must have been a cue, cause both Adonis and the third sister stood up and started to walk towards the door. Liberty rolled her eyes but followed them.

Adonis put a hand on the sister's shoulder, but she shook her head. Beside me I heard how Edward gasped in confusion, was she able to close him out as well?

She looked at me and tripped over to us.

"I'mJenny." She smiled and reached out her hand. I took it.

"Bella."

"Yes, I know, that was hard to miss." She squeezed my hand for a couple of seconds and then let go. "I just want to say how glad I am that you're doing this for my sister. I really am glad." She bowed her head and walked back to the door. _That was odd._

"We'll see you at home, May." Liberty spit and they disappeared out the door.

"Nice crowd, eh." Emmett laughed looking after them.

"Certainly that Liberty." Rosalie added.

"What do you say about a bet on the fight, Em?" Jasper punched his brother. They stared at each other, and then turning to me. I glanced angrily at them.

"I'll go for Bella." Emmett determined. Their eyes went to Alice, to check if we were going to fight. She nodded, and sighed.

"Deal."

I was still steaming with anger when Edward and I were alone again. He just shook his head sadly at me.

"You've just done it worse." He whispered.

"_I've_ done it worse?" I yelled. "That little…" I was so angry my jaw locked together and I wasn't able to press anything over my lips. He grabbed my twitching hands and gazed into my eyes. His voice was calm but worried when he spoke.

"You had no reason for that challenge. I was only offended by her idea of making me sleep with her easy." I winced when I heard the words and blinked.

"Would you do that?" I gasped.

"No! No!" He crushed me to his chest. "Not ever! You're the only one I'll ever have sex with, you should know that. I'm _your_ husband, yours only. My body only belongs to you."

"It's sounding like you're trying to convince yourself, and not just me." His body tensed and he backed away from me. His eyes were wide in shock and pain when he stared at my upset face.

"Are you serious? Do you believe that of me?" Something pressed down my chest and I couldn't breath.

"I don't know. Do I? Maybe I'm not enough for you?" I covered my face with my hands. I was telling him my fears, why I so easily became jealous and it went hard on my heart. "Why wouldn't you run along to other women, especially more _experienced_ ones?"

"Do you honestly think I would do such a thing, Bella, my love, my only love?" Oh, how I wanted him to touch me. I wished I'd never said anything, I wished that dreadful vampire to hell and that she hadn't pulled all these hideous emotions to light.

But he kept his distance, face still twisted in pain. If I could I would have cried. But my face didn't become wet. My muscles were not able to hold me up any longer and I sank down in a pile in the floor. Were we having an argument? I didn't know. At least we were not screaming at each other. Then why wouldn't he touch me?

"Do you _want_ me to do those things, Bella?" He whispered, standing completely still in the middle of the room.

"No." My voice broke and my hissing breaths pierced the silence. "No, I want you to be with me, Edward. Only me."

"Do you want to be with someone else _too_?" My entire body started trembling when I realized how he took my words and actions.

"No! There is only one for me, and his name starts with E and ends with dward." And I was in his arms. He crushed me against his body hard, it almost hurt. But my breathing calmed down and I could relax. I hadn't hurt him so much that he wouldn't touch me again. I started giggling in relief, kissing his throat. "I love you, Edward Cullen."

"And I love you, Isabella Cullen, for ever and ever, despite the outrageous things you say sometimes." His crushing stopped and he just held me. "Bella?" He whispered.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Is it possible that…" He fell silent, sitting completely still.

"Yes?" I leaned away to look at him. He looked at my chest and stomach, with a deep wrinkle between his eyebrows.

"Is it possible that you might be pregnant again?" I froze, my hand instinctively on my stomach.

"Why?" I gasped. Was that even possible?

"You haven't acted like this since you were. These mode-swings, they're a bit scary." I laughed, kissing him tenderly.

"No, I'm not. If no one else ever has been, then I won't be either. If I'm not some fertility goddess, but I doubt that."

"You're a goddess, that for sure." He growled and slid his hand along my body. My lips shivered against his and he smiled. His shoulders relaxed and he kissed my forehead. "That's too bad, though, I bet Renesmee would like a sibling."

"And I would like a son." I admitted. "A Edward Junior."

"I'm a afraid you'll have to do with the senior." He murmured. "Once again you ask something I'm not able to give you. It's very frustrating." He sounded disappointed and sad when he caressed my cheek. I had to hurry to lighten the mood or he'll be rolling in self-loathing.

"Well, I'm not excepting anything. I would be shocked if it'd happen. The senior is more then enough." I placed one hand on each side of his face, admiring his beauty and smiling at him. The sadness lay heavy in his eyes, but he smiled back at me. "Cheer up, Edward." I brushed my lips gently over his. "Cheer." I kissed his eyelids. "Up." I kissed the tip of his nose. "Edward." I was just about to press them hard at his when he threw himself over me, pressing me to the floor.

"The sound of my name in your voice is wonderful." He chuckled, following my jaw with his nose.

My breathing became strained when he touch and kissed me like this. Clearing my head with a fresh breath didn't help; his sent were everywhere and only made it worse.

"Behave." I breathed and tried to push his hands away.

"No." He just held me tighter, kissed me more passionate so I couldn't object. "We could always _try _to give Renesmee a brother."

"So all those other times don't count?" I tried to wriggle out of his arms, softly so he wouldn't be offended.

"We haven't started counting until now, right?"

"Oh, don't even try! The family's still in the house!" I hissed and finally got free. He looked after me with arms reaching out, but I backed away against the wall.

"Yes they are, I can't really imagine why that'd stop us." He looked so innocent, as if all he'd thought about was a game of chess. But I knew him too well.

"What were Mary-Anne and Carlisle talking about earlier?" I tried to distract him, and it was a success. His features became dark again, and his entire posture collapsed. "Was it that bad?" I walked up to him, my need for comforting him took over the part that told me to stay away so he wouldn't try anything.

He sighed heavily and looked up at me, frowning.

"She wanted to know if it was possible for us to die, if we're able to commit suicide." I gasped.

"So she was that serious about it? But you said…"

"I know, I guess that slipped by without me noticing with all the other terrible things."

"But how could she know to ask Carlisle? To ask the one who should know?" I remembered my first time in the Cullen house in Forks, and the story of Carlisle's very long life. Edward had told me that his father had tried to kill himself several times as a newborn, but he'd been to strong and lived. But Mary-Anne was old, and she believed she'd do it. The facts about Edward's attempted suicide were surely already added to her list of ways. But she couldn't turn to the Volturi, even I knew that. Aro would never let her gift slip between his fingers.

That was why Carlisle had warded off the fight between Liberty and me. We were needed to keep her alive.

"She heard it in my head of course, the memory pressed itself at her." He woke me up from the depressing thoughts.

"But Carlisle would never agree to that."

"Of course not." He sighed. "She begged him to tell her how he did, but your protection made it possible for him to deny her that information. The confusion in her head had no end; all the minds were in an uproar. She'd never been denied any memory or information before. It almost made me sick hearing it; how the different voices went on and on of how they'd get hold of it." He pulled me down beside him, and wrapping an arm around my waist. "Some of them weren't that nice."

A low knock on the door and Alice peeked in through the opening.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Alice?" Edward pulled me closer when I was about to stand up. I put a hand on his leg in return.

"Liberty is going to be here in five minutes, and she wants to talk to you about something. I'm not sure of what, but she'll be here soon."

Both Edward and Alice tried to stop me when I went to meet Liberty. But I had decided to meet her, and fight her if that'd be necessary.

I stepped over the porch and down the small stairs at the back of the house that was facing the forest. Against a tree a few yards away stood Liberty, smoking a cigarette. She eyed me several times with a bored expression.

The fag was finished, and she put it out in her hand before flicking it in through the trees.

"You wanted to see me?" I kept my distance, flipping my hair backwards. Hopefully were they all watching this.

"Yeah, I did. I figured I'd have to tell someone first, but here you are, without any warning. I wonder how." She licked her upper lip and smiled viciously at me again.

"Well, we have our secrets."

"Oh, really?" She chuckled and drew a hand through her short hair. "What a surprise." She liked irony, obviously.

"Do you mind getting to the point, or are you planning on taking me with surprise?" The anger made my muscles twitch and I was ready, even if she planned on taking me with just that.

"No, you don't understand." She said. "Even though you should know that I won't give this one up. Oh, this seems all to exciting and the prey, whoo." She cast an eye up through the windows. I rolled my eyes, fighting hard to control my emotions. "I came here to apologize for my rudeness before. I wish it all to be forgotten. I'm truly very sorry." She pronounced the words with care and I relaxed.

"Of course you're forgiven, Liberty." I breathed and smiled at her. "Why wouldn't you be?" She cast a pending eye at the house again, but then relaxed and nodded.

"Thank you. I'm very glad to hear that." A triumphed smile spread over her face. I guessed she truly were glad she'd been forgiven. "I'll see you around then."

"Yeah, sure. Bye." I turned and walked back into the house, while I heard how she started to run through the forest.

* * *

_What's up with Liberty?_

_Why is Bella acting all wierd?_

_How come Adonis isn't all fragile like the Volturi?_

_Why was Jenny shaking Bella's hand?_

_What will happen to Mary-Anne?_

_Tell me what you think, _

_and I'll answer with an update._

_xoxo_


	7. Memory

_You know you love me._

* * *

Chapter 7

**Memory**

I wasn't sure what'd just happened, but when I came back in again, Edward and Alice both seemed calm.

"That went well." Alice breathed and sank down in an armchair.

"Do you remember what she came to apologise for?" I asked them. They looked at each other, and Alice shrugged. "It wasn't that important I guess."

"How was Dartmouth again then, Edward?" She asked smugly. "Was someone outrageously bold and violated the school-moral or were the old fossils as boring as ever?"

"That's Dartmouth in a box for you, old fossils." He mumbled, pulling me down with him in the couch. I snuggled up in his lap, and he ran his fingers along my spine.

"I can't understand you would go through all that _again_." I laughed at her.

"Don't try to mock Edward, Alice. You're doing it as well." Her smile only reached halfway and she looked almost dangerous. My instincts jumped in, preparing for a fight.

"Who said I was? Calm down, Bella, we won't be fighting." I calmed down and leaned back against Edward. Jasper had entered the room, a wave of controlled emotions along with him.

"So you're not attending school this year?" I breathed, my head on my husbands shoulder.

"No." She said and got interrupted by a vision. "I'll be right there Jasper." He nodded and disappeared up the steps. "You see after I posted your wedding photos online…"

"You did what?" I hissed, drawing back my lips.

"Jasper." She said, and another wave of calm hit me.

"I'll take that one out on you later, brother-in-law." I murmured loud enough for him to hear me.

"As I said, after I posted the pictures, of course editing away all the faces, I got all these compliments over the design and even some inquiries. I just couldn't turn all those nice people and their request down, so I started designing some." She patted a notebook on the coffee table I hadn't noticed before. "This far I've been very successful." She added and smiled proudly.

I shook my head in my hands.

"Did you know about this?" I asked Edward. He chuckled.

"Of course. You forget I have a free passage into the inner workings of her dark mind."

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I'm not surprised though, I was just waiting for the day this'd happen." Alice giggled and shone like a star.

"Thank you, Bella. I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should get up there." Edward murmured, face buried in my hair. "Jasper is starting to get impatient." Alice stood up as soon he'd said the words. She winked at me and disappeared up the stairs as well.

"I wonder what Jasper wanted?" I asked sweetly. Edward grunted.

"I think you understand, or you will hear it soon." I swallowed hard.

"I don't think I _want_ to hear that. Should we go?" He chuckled but rose, with me in his arms

"We should." I struggled to get down and he let me go with a sigh. I pecked his cheek and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"We're going to find Renesmee. Any idea of where she might be?" He looked at me with amusement.

"You do realize what time it is?" Immediately I throw a look on the clock hanging on the wall beside the front door. It was half passed eleven. Renesmee was asleep.

Embarrassed I giggled, but started walking away from him backwards.

"Then it saves us the time it would take to find her."

I gracefully turned around again and started walking down the hall to her room. Not so gracefully I almost fell over Jacob, who lay inside the door. Edward grabbed my wrist before I hit the floor and pulled me back up.

"Don't wake him up, love. He'll wake Nessie as well."

"Yeah yeah. I'll be careful, but some things just don't change, and I guess parts of my clumsiness will stick with me forever." I frowned and took a wider step over Jacob then was necessary, even though he was unusually wide. Edward sighed behind me and followed me into the room.

"Why can't he sleep in his own room?" He mumbled and poked the sleeping werewolf with the tip of his shoe.

"I can hear you, blood-sucker." Jake rolled over and peeked at us with one eye.

"Be careful, dog. Consider the distance between your head and my foot." They had gotten back into their old nicknames. I didn't like it.

"Shut it. You'll wake her!"

"Mom, Dad's cheating." Renesmee shouted and made a dissatisfied sound. We all froze staring at her bed. My guts turned to ice. Did she just say what I think she said? Did she hear us before and was now starting to accuse her father? I would really not want any tension in their relationship. They were so cute together it broke my heart.

I almost cursed at Jacob for waking her, and then I saw her closed eyes and realized she still was sleeping. She was only dreaming. I breathed out.

Edward forgot all about Jake on the floor. He turned his now sparkling eye at his daughter and walked up to her bed.

"We were right in time." He breathed, and carefully sat down at the end.

Low snoring told me Jacob was back to sleep. I shot a glance at him, and was able to catch the drop of drool that came from his mouth before it landed on the carpet.

"Gross, Jake." I hissed, and almost ran over to Edward.

"Mom! Tell him!" Renesmee threw her small fists through the air. Her father chuckled low to not wake her up.

"She's a bit angry tonight isn't she?" He commented. His question was answered by a loud snort.

He chuckled again and fixed the covers around her.

"How come I was the one who wanted to see her, and you're the one who seems to enjoy it the most?" He didn't answer, just reached out for me. I sat down in his lap, his arms pulling me tightly to his chest.

We'd watched Renesmee sleep for an hour when she suddenly gasped and abruptly sat up.

"Mom?" She whispered, whining a little. She was in the confused state of newly awake as I was so familiar with even though I hadn't slept for a year.

"Yes, my dear? Did you have a bad dream?" I reached out for her cheek and she moved closer to me. Under me, my husband had stopped breathing, out of worry most certainly.

"No, I was just…"

"What did you dream, dear?" She sighed and crawled up in my lap so both Edward and I were able to sooth her.

"Oh, I dreamt we were in Washington. And dad and I were playing the memory-game, with the map, and he cheated, always peeking on the map and in my head, so I told you to stop him. And then you walked out from your bedroom, and you just stared at us and said 'I'm sorry, I can't remember. What was it again?'. And that was when I woke up." She rubbed her eyes. "May I go back to sleep now?" I glanced at Edward, who was looking at me with worry.

"Of course." He said, and patted her hair, without looking at her. She didn't mind, just lay back under the covers and turned away from us.

He continued to stare at me with that look for a while, and it bugged me so I dragged him out of the room.

In a safe distance from Renesmee, so she wouldn't wake up if we became loud, I stopped.

"What?" I placed my hands on my hips, trying to force him into telling me just with my posture and eyes.

"You know, when Liberty came over before?" He started, carefully watching me.

"Yes, what about it?"

"She was very humble and apologised, but none of us remembered what she apologised for. And then the girl with your genes of understanding things in your dreams, dreams that you're saying that you don't remember something. Isn't that enough to get you a bit worried?" I snorted at him.

"Don't start, Edward! It's just a coincidence. I'm sure Liberty overreacted, and that's why we don't _know _what she was apologising for." His eyes became even more worried when I reacted as I did. "Even so, there could be no way of understanding anything for Renesmee. She didn't overhear our conversation, did she? I certainly couldn't sense her around, I'm pretty sure you couldn't either. So how would she be able to think anything about Liberty?"

"Bella, are you mad?"

"No." I sighed. "It has just happened so much today, I have a lot on my mind, I think."

The sounds from above had not reached me before, but now the thing Jasper needed Alice for was clear. I sighed and leaned my forehead against Edward's chest.

"I'm not up for that, either." He muttered, closing me in to an embrace. But they didn't affect me as he thought they did. Instead I got an idea.

"Where are the others?" I asked; looking up at him, doing my best to hid my intentions.

"Carlisle's working in his study, Esme's in there with him, working on some blueprints. Emmett and Rosalie went away on a ride. They won't be back before Thursday." I quickly thought this through. The study was in the other end of the house, but with the super hearing, they could probably hear us anyway. Alice and Jasper wouldn't mind, and Renesmee and Jacob were fast asleep.

I looked around, realising I wouldn't do it in here.

"Come." I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me as I flew up the stairs and to our room. When we passed through the hall an enormous wave of lust crashed down from above our heads. It was totally obvious what they were doing, and I smirked. I didn't mind Jasper's gift stepping in and fire me up even more.

I pushed the door to our room open and closed it behind him. His eyes asked me what I was doing, but when I grabbed the collar of his shirt he smiled crookedly, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me against his body.

"You said you'd let me lead more often." I breathed, still trying to keep some distance, and not letting him kiss me just yet.

"One of the best things I've ever said." He stammered, trying harder to kiss me. "That, _I love you_ and _I do_ definitely tops my list." He was satisfied with kissing my neck when I kept dodging him. I breathed heavily when I melted against his body. Another wave of lust hit us and I couldn't hold back anymore. But I had too, otherwise this wouldn't work. I pushed him down on a chair that happened to stand close-by. I didn't want to take the few more steps to the bed.

Still standing I leaned forward to kiss him. He saw that as an encouragement, but when I finally sat down it was with my back turned. He growled playfully in my ear, and I shivered when he started kissing my neck. "I have to do this if this is going to work." I mumbled, my eyes closed and head leaning backwards.

"Do what you want, only you hurry up." He growled against my skin.

"Pull my jeans of for me." He froze for a moment, but was then as eager as ever.

"With pleasure." He said, his hands following my chest down to my hips. His hands were slow when he reached the button and took extra time running the fingers above the low cut. I gave up a low moaning sigh when he flipped them open, and I knew he heard me. Quickly I pulled the jeans off of me and turned around. I sat straddle over his lap, and before I could react he'd pressed his lips against mine and pushed my hips closer to his.

First he kissed me tenderly and passionate, but then the kisses grew harder and more eager. My body trembled violently when I returned them; I'd started moving against his chest without noticing.

He didn't move the hand that was placed on the small of my back. But the other one had stopped the free run over my body. He decided I no longer needed my shirt and pulled that over my head, so I only wore underwear. He paused for a moment to gaze at my body. His eyes were filled with tender and excited emotions. I giggled, placed my hands on his gorgeous face and crushed my lips against his.

An hour later we both strolled hand in hand down the stairs back to the living room. Of course Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper and Esme were gathered there. I quickly turned my face to the floor, embarrassed about the fact that they'd most probably heard what we'd been doing.

"I think someone should get those two a new house." Emmett smiled wickedly from behind Rose.

"Whatever I do, you keep teasing me about my love life!"

"Always so correct, Edward." Rose snickered, and leaned back against her husband's broad chest.

"Remember he wasn't the only one up there." I tried, hoping that that'd get them of his back. But in vain, of course.

"Bella, of course I remember, it is very hard to do, considering the _sounds_ you two make."

"Emmett!" Esme warned. She stood up and walked away. I closed my eyes, just wanting to sink through the floor. Edward, sensing my embarrassment, leaned down to kiss the top of my head and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Don't try to blame this on us!" Alice said. Edward had apparently decided to do just that. "We all know that you two don't need any encouragement. I can't see why that's a bad thing, so get off his back, Emmett."

"I was never on his back, Alice." Emmett chuckled; he was truly amused by this situation.

"Yes you were!" I turned to look at her. She'd folded her arms over her chest, and was now holding a very intimidating pose in front of Emmett. Jasper was nowhere in sight.

"Okay, a little maybe. But only as a proud brother. It's good to hear he's in a healthy relationship." Would those to ever stop bickering?

"Why are you two even back?" Edward interrupted. No matter how much I loved Emmett, I didn't enjoy discussing Edward and me with him, and not in front of the others.

"Well." Emmett said, pulling Rose closer to him. "We decided that the trip could wait for a few days, and went back home." I arched a brow. Edward sat down on the sofa, and I lay down, head in his lap.

"Why would you do that?" Edward asked. His fingers were no longer cold against my skin, but they still made me shiver as they ran along me cheek, neck and shoulders.

I loved him so much I was almost in physical pain.

"Please Bella, don't make me throw up."

"Shut up Jasper, just because I'm blissfully happy doesn't mean you have an excuse to be rude." Alice gasped.

"Am I not making you happy, Jazz?" She shrieked. Stupid Bella, why did I have to say the one thing that was bound to make the life a little less blissful for all of us? Typical Alice to read between the lines of everything. If no one stopped her soon, she'd go on about this for a _long_ time.

"Of course you do." Jasper smiled lovingly, but the fear was still visible. He probably wasn't scared of Alice, he'd been with her too long for that. He was most certainly scared of what his brother's would do to him if she didn't let it go.

I giggled.

"This is not funny, Bella." She snapped. "Ponder what you'd do if it was Edward, huh?" She got me there.

But before I even had time to freak, Edward's hands calmed me down.

I shoot him a grateful glance; he just winked.

"Alice, you should know there's no way for me to stop loving you, so just calm down and get back here." Jasper wasn't pleading, but he wasn't demanding either. He had obviously developed some sort of Alice-tone to his voice. One he know she could never resist, nor argue with him about.

She pouted but grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. Apparently he was forgiven.

Emmett grunted.

"Nice to have the conversation back to were it should be. About me." He said.

"I didn't know you were that vain, Em." I snickered.

"I'm not, but you act like the ones you hang around, right." Rosalie reacted instantly.

"Emmett Cullen, was that just a personal insult?" It wasn't even a question. It was a statement. What ever he'd say now, she wouldn't consider it anything else then an insult.

Emmett was just too stupid for his own good sometimes.

They started arguing. Or Emmett was crawling in the dust, and Rosalie was shooting lightning at him with her eyes.

How their relationship was able to intact was beyond me sometimes. There were so many arguments all the time.

"Mommy?" A sleepy voice woke me up from watching the fight.

I rolled over and sat up, only to see my daughter in her nightgown, standing in the doorway.

"Yes my love?" Why hadn't anyone reacted to her before now? Had she been standing there for a while?

"What is it, princess? Did Jacob wake you up again?" Edward whispered softly, opening his arms for her.

She obeyed and came walking up to us, crawling into his arms.

Her parents weren't the only ones curious now.

Rose and Em had stopped their argument, and were now standing beside me.

"I was just having another strange dream." Renesmee yawned, snuggling closer to her father's chest. I leaned forward, tucking the loose curls behind her ears.

She was so beautiful, our little princess.

"Yeah?" Edward asked. Always so curious about dreams. "What was it about?"

"Um, nothing special." She murmured, just about to go back to sleep.

"You came out here for nothing special? Was it a bad dream?" I said, leaning against his shoulder, looking down at the child in his arms.

The happiness was probably radiating from all our bodies, until Edward suddenly jerked and startled Renesmee.

She just looked curiously at him. "Didn't you like my dream, dad?" He blinked, unable to say a word.

"What did you dream?" I hated being the one who wasn't telepathic in any form. She smiled, and reached out for my hand.

The pictures from Renesmee's dream came flushing through my head.

Myself with a huge belly, obviously pregnant again. But this time I was a vampire. How was that possible? And Edward, he just looked at me in the dream with a mixture of joy, confusion and eagerness. He looked like the way he used to do just before Renesmee was born. In the dream I smiled back at him, with as much pride and longing after the new baby as him. In the next moment, her dream had taken another turn. I held a baby in my arms. But my face was twisted in pain, sadness and heartbreak. Edward looked the same way; only determination was in his eyes too.

In my arms, buddled up in soft blankets was a little human boy. A baby with bright green eyes and a beautifully beating heart.

* * *

_What's up with Renesmee?_

_Tell me what you think._

_xoxo_


	8. C minor

_Not as good as it use to be, but it's necessary for the story. You just have to endure my none-beta-chapter._

_Also, i would like to know if there's any English-speaking person out there who'd like to be my beta._

_Send me a message if you're interested._

_Oh, and some advertisement, since i suck at summaries._

_If you're searching for a AH, 2nd generation Cullen-story about a bum-magnet for a girl, read my story Heartbeat._

_I love it, if i got to be so bold, and i would like to know what you all think._

_Enjoy chapter 8 of Zenith._

* * *

Chapter 8

**C minor**

"Mom." Renesmee whispered after letting me go. "Why won't you like my brother?"

If vampires could go in shock, I most definitely was in one now.

This was ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. This couldn't be happening.

No, I just had to calm down. Renesmee wasn't Alice, she wasn't a psychic. She wouldn't be able to predict the future, nor would she be able to have visions. The only reason why she'd have that dream was because she was longing for a brother. Like every child longs for a sibling. Renesmee was the youngest of the Cullens after all; she might be feeling a little lonely, even with Jacob taking care of her.

But I had never longed for a sibling. Well, yes, an older brother, but never seriously. I had always been fine with the world just being Renée and myself.

But Renesmee wasn't me.

As far as I knew, she could definitely want a little brother. I wanted her to have one.

And then it dawned on me. She must have overheard Edward and I before. After all, she had superhearing like the rest of us, she could as well as I hear everything through the house. She must have heard my outburst earlier. That must have started her imagination, and her mind had continued fantasising after she'd fallen asleep.

I felt bad destroying those hopes, but I had to.

"I would love your brother, Renesmee." I said, caressing her hair. "As much as I love you. But there is no way for us to have another child, my dear, you know that." Rosalie left the room at that point. I didn't blame her. "I'm sorry, but you'll never have a brother."

She blinked, but kept staring at me.

"But why did I hear dad say something about that before?" She asked. She was everything but sleepy now. But I was at least relieved that she had overheard us, so I could blame the dream on something.

I shot a glance at Edward. He didn't say a word, but did look a bit embarrassed; after all it had been his assumption.

"Dad was just teasing me. You know him, dear old dad." I nudged him. He turned to glare at me, but I pecked his lips. The look disappeared, and was replaced with a goofy grin.

"Yes, I know him." Renesmee giggled. "So I won't have any brother, right?" It sounded to me like she was double-checking, to be sure so there wouldn't be a surprise in the future.

She was my daughter after all.

"Of course not, princess." Edward kissed her forehead. "If there would be, you'd be the first to know." She smiled smugly.

"Good." She was silent for a while, but then looked at me with her best puppy-eyes.

"What, Renesmee?" I asked, _my_ eyes narrow.

"May I sleep in your bed tonight? Jacob's snoring." Edward chuckled.

"You don't even have to ask, my love. Come, I'll carry you upstairs." He got up from the sofa, cradling her with one arm, and reaching out for my hand with the other.

I smiled gently, taking it.

Renesmee snuggled closer to Edward's chest as we walked up the stairs and into our bedroom.

He laid her down in the bed, tucking the comforter tightly around her. When we both expected her to turn around to go to sleep, she didn't, just kept staring at us with those big, brown, puppy eyes.

"Yes?" I asked, leaning over her bed where I'd just kissed her goodnight.

"May you lay with me?" She whispered, blushing. I chuckled, and lay down beside her.

"Of course, my dear."

Without a sound Edward walked around the bed, and wrapped his arms around us both. "Go back to sleep, princess." He murmured gently, pulling us closer to his chest. "You can breathe, stop being such a drama queen. You spend too much time with your aunts." He chuckled then while Renesmee giggled.

I rolled my eyes, and Renesmee's hand snaked up to my cheek.

I shook my head firmly. "No, my love, you need to sleep. Sleep." She ignored me and pressed her palm to my face.

Very peaceful and content thoughts filled my head, and if I didn't know better I'd be thinking I was about to drift to sleep. But through the experience, I could easily recognise Renesmee's thoughts amongst my own.

When her hand became limp against my skin, and started falling down my face, I turned my eyes from her sleeping face to my husband's

He had his slightly violet eyelids closed over his brilliant eyes, the content smile that had been on Renesmee's lips now on his.

They were both so beautiful, my husband and daughter, and I didn't want to move an inch in terror that I might change the picture in front of me.

Silent and still moments like this I didn't care what he thought of heaven. This was it, it could never get any better, what ever God or whoever it was sitting up there looking down on us in his ant-farm had cooked up for his paradise.

But it wasn't silent for very long.

"We better get down there." He'd only opened one eye to look at me over Renesmee's shoulder. "The only reason why Alice's isn't already up here dragging us down is that she doesn't want to wake Nessie."

"Edward."

"Sorry." He smiled apolitically.

"I guess we have to get down then." He nodded firmly and let me go so I could get up.

Without disturbing our daughter's sleep, we both left the bed and walked to the door.

"What does she want us for, anyway?" I asked, not really understanding what Alice wanted that couldn't wait a couple of hours. From the look on Edward's face, I could tell it wasn't bad either, so that left me with no clues.

"Oh." He said, holding the door open for me. "She just want some models for her new designs."

I groaned. "Why are you coming with then?" He surprised me by pulling me into a tight hug.

"Some of them aren't that much fabric, I would rather not miss it."

I smacked his arm softly. But whatever I could think of that Alice might have made, I wouldn't mind him seeing me in it. But I knew Alice, so there was no way out of this until she felt she was finished. And being hyperactive and with all that free time on her hands I was sure she was going overboard.

This was going to be a long night.

"Bella, you should get back up there." Alice mumbled, half a pincushion between her lips. Still she managed to pronounce every word perfectly. "Nessie's going to wake up in two minutes and forty seconds and will be very upset if you're not there when she opens her pretty eyes." She dropped her hands, taking the zipper down with them.

I quickly slipped out of the dress, and pulled on another that was lying around so I could get back to my daughter.

Edward had slipped out of the fitting room around three in the morning. I didn't blame him though, I would happily rather walk around campus naked then to be forced into one more wedding dress, bathing suit or cocktail dress.

When I told him I was sorry he had to put up with it, he just looked at me like I was crazy, and not only on the rink of being.

He said that he couldn't ever get enough of me in any of those dresses, and that he surely didn't mind. When I wasn't convince by his words, he kissed me until I gave up and Alice tugged my dress to get me into another.

But, despite what he'd said, he disappeared after a couple of hours, and I was left alone with the self-pronounced fashion goddess Alice Cullen.

Rose had been smarter than me, apparently. She and Emmett had slipped away on that road trip after all. Alice would surely not even force Rose to do the things she did to me anyway. It might be because Rose was slightly more firm and dangerous than I, and maybe because Alice had seen me as a human and hadn't really let that side go yet.

One of these days I would get back on her for all those dress-up moments.

While I slowly slipped in beside my daughter, I admitted that Alice was a talented designer after all.

All the clothes she'd made were fabulous.

_Maybe I should marry Edward again, just so I can wear one of them properly. _I smiled.

"Oh, please do."

"Edward!" I hissed, and turned around startled.

"Will you marry me again, love?" He grinned, blinking innocently.

"Not in a hundred years." I continued, and turned my back at him.

"Never say never my love, a hundred years is a short time." I didn't even mind answering.

Frankly, I could walk down the aisle towards him again any day; I just didn't want him to find out. I'll wait until Renesmee marries, I shuddered, _Jacob, _I shuddered again, before I remarry Edward.

"Mommy?" I hadn't noticed Renesmee's hand on my neck, so I winced when I heard her voice in my head.

"Yes, dear?" I answered out loud. I heard Edward breath over my shoulder. His hand came forward and brushed over Renesmee's cheek.

"What day is it today?" She asked sleepily even in her head.

"Thursday." Edward and I replied in unison.

"Am I supposed to do something today?" I shook my head.

"No, but we can do something the three of us, if you want to?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I would like that." She shifted slightly, yawned and sat up. "Is Jake awake yet?"

"No, he's not, princess." Edward said. "Get up, get ready, and your mother and I will take you out for the day." She smiled widely, and ran out the door.

I found that we had far too few days like these, when we could just spend time with our daughter, being together as a family without being interrupted by werewolves and vampires. Well, no more then Edward and I of course.

I got up from the bed, fixing the dress that I'd put on so rapidly. I then turned to my lover, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Good morning." He smiled the crooked smile and bent down to kiss me.

I met his lips, sighing under his feather light touch. This wouldn't go any further than the closed mouth pecks, apparently.

He chuckled, detecting my disappointment in my sigh.

"You're making me doubt on the gender here." I grumbled against his neck.

"I want you too, Bella. But it was you who offered a family day to our daughter, and not I, so you just have to go through with it." I looked up at him, doing my best to imitate Renesmee's puppy eyes.

"Not even a quickie?"

"Not even a quickie." He answered, kissing my neck. "But we can cut class later if you want, private lesson." That sounded tempting enough. I would be able to make it to tonight, I think.

"Sounds good, I'll take you up on that."

"I'm counting on it."

We both listened to Renesmee downstairs while Edward still held me. Alice was as eager as ever in dressing her up in something she saw appropriate for the day.

"Where are we going to take her, love?" Edward mumbled, so she wouldn't hear downstairs. _Where do you think? Any ideas? _He shook his head.

"No, I think it will be fine to just take a walk trough the forest. Remember the sun, though." _You're right. Maybe we should keep this all inside._

"You mean; it's not like she's never outside with Jacob." _Exactly_. "And you want us to do something special today?" _Yes, so, inside but outside, right?_

"That pretty much sums it up." He chuckled against the top of my head. I placed a kiss over his heart. _Let's just take her to the concert hall._

"No, we can't do that." _Why not?_ I pouted, knowing them both I knew they'd love it. "How will we explain the rumours that dr Cullen's daughter-in-law has a ten-year-old child with his son, when they're both 20?"_ Point taken. So nothing in the open, then? _"We're doing a wonderful job narrowing this down, don't you think?" I didn't mind answering. _Shouldn't we just ask Renesmee what she'd like to do?_ "That would probably be the easiest, yes."

"Renesmee, would you mind coming upstairs?" I called out loud. In seconds she appeared in the door. She wore a pretty blue dress and Alice had braided her hair.

"Yes mom?"

"What would you like to do today?" She turned to the window. She was clearly taking the weather in the calculation, she knew perfectly how to live with us creatures of the night.

"Well, it's sunny." She said matter-of-factly. "But I'd like to go out either way."

"Where do you want to go?" Edward asked and picked her up from the floor. Poor child, with a dad like that she'll be carried around forever. I mean, how many people carries their ten-year-old-child.

"Outside, in the forest." I frowned.

"Aren't you there all the time with Jake?"  
"Nah." She shrugged. "We're not only in the forest, as soon I'm bored he'll take me somewhere else." Edward and I exchanged a look. Imprinting werewolves, that's all I say.

"To the forest then." I smiled and ran out through the door.

I heard Alice call "Where's the fire?" behind me, but I ignored her. I could only hear the footsteps of Edward, which meant he was still carrying Renesmee.

Hopefully she wouldn't get fragile bones from not using them often enough. But that was as likely as that I would get fragile bones. Fragile didn't exist in our world anymore.

The air was so much easier to breath out among the trees. Edward caught up with me easily, and we ran together for a couple of minutes before we came to a stop and he put Renesmee down.

We walked, Renesmee in the middle, slowly through the forest.

The sun broke through the branches over our heads, and reached down to the exposed skin. Prisms and rainbows danced over the bark.

I felt at home in the woods here, even though they weren't nearly as green as in Forks.

"Dad." Renesmee had frozen in her tracks.

"Yes?"

"Do you smell that?" I recognised the faint, very faint smell of something that made my mouth water, but that made my face grimace in disgust.

Shocked and scared I turned to my usual comforter, Edward. His expression reflected mine.

He was staring in horror at Renesmee, probably expecting her to run off any moment to find the source.

But our well-behaved daughter was still, just kept staring through the trees.

"Yes, I do."

"It's a human, isn't it?" Edward swallowed.

"Yes, it is." She looked up at him, and then at me. I hadn't moved a muscle.

"But I can't hear anything? Can you?" Neither of us could. That only meant…

"The person is dead." Edward mumbled.

"Shouldn't we go and make sure?" She whispered, turning towards the scent again. Before either of us could stop her, she was of. All we had to do was follow her.

When she stopped, she stopped fairly close to an old bar near a road.

I could here the wet thuds from the peoples hearts in there, as well as some breathing, walking and drinking.

The bar had guest any time of the day.

Renesmee was standing on the edge of a hole, a sandpit dug by nature. She stared down, still as a marble statue.

I feared what was going to look up on us when I stepped closer to the edge, but I had no other choice then to see it for myself.

Slowly, with Edward by my side, I looked down.

In the bottom, covered in mud, sand and blood lay a man. Obviously dead. Obviously drained of blood.

His eyes were staring in the distance, straight into the wall of the pit, showing of the dark spots teeth had made on his neck.

It was grotesque, watching the body laying limp a few yards bellow me. And I didn't feel any attraction to it. All the blood was gone, there was nothing left but muscles, fat and bones of the person.

And a pretty big amount of fat too.

"Renesmee. Let's go." I mumbled, before grabbing my daughters hand and pulling her away.

_Who could have done this? Had Alice said anything about nomads passing by? _He shook his head. _Then who? Is there a threat? Should we act?_

He shrugged, nodded towards Renesmee and shook his head.

Not while she heard.

I nodded in response.

The idea of another vampire hunting so close to our house, so close to us and Renesmee with her ever-beating heart, made my head spin fast with anxiety.

* * *

_I'm pretty sure you all know who's the culprit._

_So, who do you think?_

_Review._

_xoxo _


End file.
